My Husband is Detecktive in Konoha
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: kami adalah 4 serangkai. Di team kami di anggota detektif, Naruto lah yang paling malas. Dulu dia suka sama sakura, tapi itu hanya capernya saja. Ya semenjak ayah naruto dan ibunya meninggal. Naruto hidup di apartemen kecil, setelah menikah denganku dia tampak sehat. Kenapa kami berpacaran setelah menikah karena kami sibuk pas pacaran tidak bisa semesra saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Prolog

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita yang berambut hitam dan mata sebening berlian, dia adalah istri Naruto, Naruto adalah seorang kepala detektive di kantor Konoha.

Ya kalian bisa bayangkan, naruto itu kadang pemalas, kadang romantis dan kadang keliaatan bodohnya.

Maklum dari kecil Naruto hidup mandiri dan kurang kasih sayang, sedangkan Hinata dilahirkan dari keluarga kerajaan di desa Konoha. Nama keluarga Hinata adalah Hyuuga, dia mempunyai seorang adik bernama Hyuuga Hanabi dan kakak sepupu bernama Neji Hyuuga.

Dia sudah meninggal ketika menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto dan Hinata. Kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata dimulai saat sedang tugas, yah walaupun terkadang tidak ada enaknya tapi kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang bertambah romantis di bandingkan saat masih pacaran dan pernikahannya.

"Naruto-kun... et...etto... ini ...sudah siang."

Naruto selalu saja terlambat, dalam misinya sebagai kepala detektif ternama.

"Sebentar, sayang. Masih jam 5."

Naruto tertidur di kantornya, dia tertidur pulas kerjaannya bersekan di mana-mana.

"Ini sudah jam 8 apa kamu mau di turunkan pangkatmu."

"Nani... jam 8."

"Yabai,Yabai... taulah si galak pembaca pikiran, nanti dia mengadu ke bos Kakashi."

Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi danterburu-buru mandi.

"Sayang... mau sarapan roti atau bubur." Kataku di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sarapan Bubur aja sayang." Yah seperti biasa Naruto selalu makan bubur di saat pagi takut telat ke kantornya.

di kantor detektif, Sasuke mulai menyogok Kakashi yang memilih Naruto tanpa memikirkan pangkat dan prestasi. Sasuke yang kesal karena Kakashi bertindak gegabah, akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus jitunya yang licik yaitu menyogok Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei kamu sebagai bos dan guru kita, mengapa tidak memilih ku."

"Biasa Sasuke mau merebut posisi Naruto." Ucap Kakashi, dia memberi tahu rencana busuk Sasuke.

"Hooo... jadi begini kamu caranya menyogok kakashi... ya sayang."

Mata Sakura membara ketika melihat Suaminya menyogok kakashi.

"Sudah...sudah sakura... aku tidak akan gampang menerima sogokan kok."

Kata kakashi sensei... yang menenangkan amarah sakura.

"Ehm... ngomong-ngomong berapa yang kamu mau bayar aku untuk menurunkan Naruto."

"Dasar, si mata duitan. katanya tidak segampang menerima sogokan rupanya malah menawarkan berapa Sasuke mau bayarnya." Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Ia kesal tingkah Sasuke yang sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Kalian mau tau kenapa Sakura ada di kantor, dia sebagai Medis dan sekaligus detektif cewek, ya ahli bedah mayat seperti anatomi atau pengecekkan tanda-tanda kekerasan yang di lakukan pelaku oleh korban.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, bisa menerawan dengan jarak jauh, dia mempunyai mata yang lihai semenjak dia bertugas sebagai polisi antar riksa, dia terkena musibah dan matanya menjadi super hebat.

"Ohayou... teman-teman." Naruto melihat aneh kepada Sasuke dan Kakashi. Terutama pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa kok pada ngumpul?, apa ada masalah baru?." kata Naruto dengan heran.

"Ah... ie...ie... he... Sasuke Aku tidak berani menerima uang sogokkanmu, simpan saja uangmu." Ujar Kakashi kepada Sasuke. Naruto serius melihat Sasuke yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Kakashi mulai kembali ke kantornya.

"Oh iya naruto... Kemarin Polisi menemukan mayat yang tewas mengerikan tangannya di potong dan ada tanda I di lengan kasusnya seperti kemarin tapi ini lebih sadis."

"Oi... Rubah bisakah kau mencium kasus ini pakai lah kekuatanku."

"Hummm... tidak perlu dobbe..."

"Hoi... kamu menumpang di tubuhku jangan sok lagak seperti si sasuke..."

Naruto melihat dan mengendus seperti rubah.

"Aneh sekali... tiap korban selalu ada tanda kemarin tanda O sekarang I apakah ada pelaku baru atau ini pesan dari pelaku hanya saja kenapa setiap korban yang di ambil tangannya."

"Naruto-kun... kemarin aku melacak ke semua tempat... tapi ada satu keanehan di lab yang didirikan oleh bawahannya Sensei Sartobi."

Hinata memberikan informasi ke pada suaminya yaitu Naruto.

"Baik, istriku sayang." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata.

sekalian Promo Fp ya

#Overbaka Otaku

#Kaede Culture

#Minori Asian culture

Note : Yabai = gawat, ie= tidak, Nani= apa, Kun adalah sapaan buat orang yang sudah mengenal dan sudah dekat. Ohayou= selamat pagi

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: Typo, OOC, unsur kekerasan, Bacaan Dewasa 18++

Hinata pingsan saat bertugas.

Saat di kantor kepolisian Konoha, Naruto dan Hinata menyelediki Kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan. Ia melacak tanda I dan O, Hinata memaksakan diri untuk bertugas dia tidak berani berbicara dengan Naruto. Di ruang mayat, Naruto dan Sasuke mengecek kondisi korban, di tanda yang tertera di badan korban tidak menunjukkan hal-hal tersebut. Naruto dan yang lainnya menuju ke hutan ia bergegas mencari bukti-bukti pembunuhan. Hutan itu sangatlah jauh dari Kota Konoha, mereka berlari dengan kekuatan ninja mereka.

"Hinata, mukamu pucat sebaiknya kamu pulang." Ucap Naruto yang panik melihat istrinya sakit. Naruto dan Sasuke ke arah depan duluan, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura di belakang.

"Aku Baik, Jangan Khawatirkan diriku." Ucap Hinata yang memegang keningnya, ia tiba-tiba memutar dan tidak tahan lagi.

"Hinata,biar aku saja yang mengecek kondisimu." Ujar Sakura dan lekas memeriksa Hinata.

Sakura memeriksa Hinata. Sakura memeriksa ada dua nadi di tangan Hinata.

"Gimana Sakura?, Apa istriku tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata-chan...kamu hamil!." Bisik Sakura. Dia tersenyum dengan Hinata, karena Hinata memiliki janin di rahimnya.

"Masaka...jangan bilang Naruto ya." Ujar Hinata ke sakura dengan nada pelan. Ia tidak ingin Naruto memarahinya, saat meengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata, untuk memerintahkan pulang.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Nanti aku buat surat palsu, bahwa kamu sakit panas." Ucap Sakura yang berbaik hati ke pada Hinata.

"Sasuke...Naruto... aku antar Hinata Ya, dia masuk angin dan badannya panas." Sakura menggendong Hinata Ke Kota Konoha.

Di Kota Konoha, Sakura menggendong Hinata yang saat itu muntah-muntah dan pucat. Sakura panik dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?." Kata Sakura yang mencemaskan keadaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Ujar Hinata dengan badan lemas. Ia seketika ingin berjalan tiba-tiba tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Brukkk‼!

Suara Hinata terjatuh dan Sakura panik. Sakura menggendong Hinata ke rumah klan hyuuga atau rumah Hinata tinggal.

"Hinata... bangun... sadarlah." Sakura membawa Hinata kerumah Hinata dan Naruto. Saat itu Hinata masih belum sadar, Sakura bergegas menelepon dengan handphonenya.

"Aku harus menelpon Sasuke dan memberi tau kalau istrin Naruto Pingsan, sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri."

Di hutan Sasuke sedang berlari bersama Naruto, saat itu ia mendapat sinyal lewat Handphone yang sudah di pasang anti gangguan sinyal.

"Halo sayang ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke di telephone. Ia dengan Naruto mencari arah pelaku.

"Bilang ke Naruto, Hinata Pingsan!." Sakura menelepon dengan suara terburu-buru.

"Baiklah... Sakura cantik." Ujar Sasuke. Ia mematikan telephonenya dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Oi,dobbe. Istrimu Pingsan. Lebih baik kita batalkan pencarian kita." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan pencariannya.

"Apa, Pingsan?!, kamu dapat informasi dari siapa Teme." Ujar Naruto dengan panik. Ia kaget ketika Sasuke menceritakan Hinata pingsan.

"Dari Istriku Sakura-chan, dia ada di rumahmu. Guru Tsunade dan Guru Kakasi sebentar lagi ke rumahmu untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata."

"Jadi yang menyuruh di cancel pencarian buronan si nenek dan pak tua." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal, belum selesai pekerjaannya malah ditunda

"Dasar dobbe... jaga ucapanmu... mereka dulu Atasanmu." Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan bukunya. "Ini bukan perintah dari guru Kakashi dan Guru Tsunade, melainkan ini dari Sakura yang sudah tau kondisi Hinata."

"Iya...Iya...setiap kali Nenek Tsunade dan Pak Tua Kakashi sensei memberikan Tugas berat menjadi detektif bagaimana aku menolaknya?, setiap menolak pasti akan di tambah tugasku."

Naruto bingung... kenapa dia selalu bodoh di kelasnya. Setiap pelajaran saja tidak masuk ke otak dan bahkan sekarang menjadi ketua detektif di pilih langsung oleh guru Kakashi. Belum lagi ia lulus semester 3, baru semester 2.

Di rumah Naruto, Kakashi dan Tsunade sudah datang untuk menolong Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari Hutan, mereka berdua pulang karena Hinata pingsan tugas mereka belum selesai.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Naruto yang pulang dari hutan, badannya berkeringat karena kelelahan.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kerumah, di rumah Kakashi dan Tsunade sudah datang dan menemani Hinata.

"Hem,ada apa? kalian ramai-ramai, katanya Tadi nenek Tsunade dan Pak Tua Kakashi saja yang ke sini?."

"Selamat jadi ayah Naruto super sibuk Naruto, dan nanti mungkin aku tidak akan memakai pil kabe untuk menambah momongan." Ucap Hinata.

"Selamat jadi Ayah Naruto."

Semua teman dan keluarga Hinata mengucapkan selamat pada Suamiku Naruto. Naruto

"Apa?! Hinata,Hamil?!."

"Yappari... orewa...otousan ...datebayo..." Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa yang ia biasa ucapkan setiap hari ketika senang, atau sedih. Naruto terharu, melihat Hinata tersenyum mengelus perutnya.

"Lah, kok Sakura Tau?." Ujar Naruto heran. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum, pokoknya Naruto harus bisa menebak mengapa Sakura mengetahui kondisi istrinya.

"Oi...dobbe... kamu bodoh atau apa?,istriku dokter spesialis di berbagai kasus dan kesehatan dia menerima gelar profesor." Ucap Sasuke yang sok pintar dan tampang dinginnya.

"Sejak tadi di hutan,Hinata mau pingsan jadi ku cek nadinya, eh tak tahunya aku merasakan denyut nadinya double."

"Arigatou istriku, arigatou."

Naruto tidak sengaja memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Naruto,aku hamil. Jangan di peluk erat. Kasian bayinya." Hinata heran dengan Naruto yang bertingkah aneh hari ini.

"Wah aku bakalan jadi Paman, nih." Sikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Hah, sejak kapan kamu jadi seperti ini Sikamaru?." Temari menjewer kuping Sikamaru.

"Himitsu. Ok,Naruto‼." Ujar Sikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun mulai berbincang dan berebut mengasih nama pada anak itu...

"Sudah-sudah, kan belum tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, atau jangan-jangan kembar seperti Ayahnya Hinata dan Kakak Neji."

"Naruto, kalau istrimu hamil. Harus turuti kemauannya." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke yang menasihati Naruto sebagai ayah baru.

"Baiklah Bu dokter dan Teme."

"Naruto...ingat kamu sudah jadi ayah, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Kata Tsunade berbicara dengan Naruto. Mereka berbincang dan menemani Naruto dan Hinata mengobrol.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

warning: Typo, OOC, kekerasan, unsur dewasa 18++

Aku Minta maaf

Sudah hampir satu tahun lebih, sejak kelahiran boruto. Naruto cuti kerja, dia teringat ketika waktu itu hitana jatuh pingsan, semenjak bertugas. Kini dia akan cuti lagi untuk menemani buah hatinya. Udara di pagi hari begitu sejuk, angin sepoi-sepoi meniup taman bambu milik keluarga Hyuuga. Bel yang di pasang di pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan musim panas dimulai. Burung bernyanyi di taman rumah, Naruto dan Hinata sedang melihat sang buah hatinya.

"Naruto, kamu tidak kerja?" Tanya Hinata, ke Naruto.

"Aku kerja, untuk menjaga Boruto dan kamu Sayang." Ucap Naruto, Naruto langsung memberikan ciuman hangat kepada Hinata dan Boruto.

Cuppp‼‼!

Suara Hinata mencium Narutdengan tatiba-tiba, Hinata mencium kening Naruto dengan romantis dan penuh kasih sayang. Boruto di gendong oleh Hinata dengan lembut dan kasih sayang.

"Lebih baik kamu kerja, aku tidak apa-apa bersama Boruto." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut, rambut hitamnya di kucir supaya tidak mengenai Boruto.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah itu Naruto. Boruto sayang, ayahmu pergi kerja sebagai detecktive." Ucap Hinata ke Boruto. Ia menyayangi anaknya dengan kasih sayang seorang wanita yang pintar dan supel.

"Boruto anakku yang tercinta, jaga ibumu ya. Ayah akan kembali." Ucap Naruto, ia pergi memakai topi dan jaket. Tak lupa ia membawa kunci mobil dan tas kerjanya.

Di kantor, suasana begitu hiruk pikuk. Jam kerja begitu padat, mereka sedang menangani kasus yang belum terselesaikan semenjak Naruto cuti. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ketuanya saja Naruto tapi yang mengelola Kepolisian adalah Guru Kakashi dan Guru Tsunade. Susah kalau Naruto harus mengelola semuanya, karena Naruto dilantik menjadi Ketua Kepolisian pangkatnya masih rendah.

"Pak,ini berkas dari manager Kakashi. Bapakkan sebagai ketua yayasan disini." Ucap Choji untuk menyerahkan dokumen, suasana di kantor Naruto terutama di ruangnya penuh dengan data-data pembunuhan yang belum terselesaikan.

"Nee...Choji... istriku sedang menyusui anakku, gizi yang baik untuk istriku apa ya?." Tanya Naruto. Ia kebingungan, karena baru pertama kali menjadi ayah yang super sibuk dan protective kepada anak dan istrinya. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu, ia melamun duduk di kursi dan entahlah, apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

Flash back On:

"Naru-kun, arigatou kamu sudah menerima cintaku..."

"Maafkan aku tidak mengatakan cinta padamu, gomen…. Hountoni… gomen."

Hinata tiba-tiba mencium pipi Naruto di saat Hinata terluka...

"Naru-kun, itu alami buat seorang cowok kan. Kata mendiang Neji nii-sama kalau cowok itu biasa suka telat menyatakan cintanya."

Flash back Off:

Lamunan Naruto yang begitu sangat romantis, tiba-tiba buyar akibat teguran dari Choji teman bermain Naruto yang kini menjadi asisten Naruto dalam bertugas. Naruto tersadar, di saat Choji menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"Pak –pak apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Choji. Choji yang dari tadi melihat Naruto melmun, bingung mau berbuat apa?. Choji menyadari kalau Naruto melamun, mungkin karena stres memikirkan istrinya yang sekarang habis melahirkan dan merawat buah hati mereka.

"Ah... gomen sampai mana tadi." Ujar Naruto, yang lupa akan pembicaraannya.

"Bpak tadi menanyakan makanan bagus buat ibu yang sedang melahirkan dan merawat bayikan?."

"Ah, iya itu yang ku maksud."

"Daun katum, buah-buahan dan minyak zaitun serta biji hitam atau habatusauda." Ucap Choji, yang sering melihat Ayahnya membawa benda yang ia sebutkan. Karena Ayahnya dulu adalah bekas tentara dan dia sering mendapat

"Kita bisa meminta di kota pasir pak ... kota padang pasir."

"Ah iya, Gara pasti punya biji hitam dan minyak zaitun."

Di rumah, Hinata sedang susah payahnya menghibur Boruto yang rewel. Boruto rewel karenana kelaparan dan dia baru berusia kurang lebih 1 bulan.

"Boruto... Borutooo..." Ucap Hinata, yang sedang menenagkan Boruto.

"Kamu lapar ya? ... sabar ya, ibu akan memberikan mu ASI nak." Hinat bergegas ke kamar menggendong Boruto untuk memberikan ASI.

Sementara di kantor, Naruto sedang menelepon Gara yang berada di Kota Pasir. Naruto memerlukan obat herbal untuk Nutrisi anak dan istrinya. Choji yang sedang melihat-lihat apakah berkasnya sudah dibawa semuanya, ia melihat dari lembaran pertama sampai akhir.

"Ah... Gaar... apakah kamu ada minyak zaitun dan biji hitam?." Tanya Naruto di telepon.

"He... dobbe, lama tidak menelpon semenjak kelahiran anak pertamamu." Ujar Gaara, yang suka menggoda Naruto. Ia sudah kangen dengan sahabatnya semenjak sibuk di negra pasir dan naruto di negara api.

"Heh... kenapa gaya bahasamu berubah seperti Sasuke?."

"Gomen Naruto, oh iya emang ada masalah apa?. Soalnya kamu jarang meneleponku."

"Ah kamu pasti taulah, aku kan sudah jadi ayah, Jadi aku meneleponmu ingin menanykan obat yang biasa di pakai untuk ibu hamil dan menyusui serta bayinya yang masih kecil."

"Wow sugoi ne, Naruto. Ahahahaha tenang minyak zaitun dan Biji hitam akan ku kirim ke kota mu."

"Alamat ku di jalan Byakugan ... biasa di rumah elitku. Tempat klan Hyuuga dan semuanyalah"

"Aku tau Naruto, jaa ne." Gaara menutup telephone, sementara Naruto menekan nomer telepon rumahnya. Ia menelephone Hinata untuk memberi kabar, bahwa ia akan membelikan makanan bergizi untuk Hinata dan Boruto.

di rumah Hinata yang sedang menidurkan Boruto mendapat telephone. Boruto yang tadinya tidur terbngun karena suara telephone di kamar Hinata. Hinata mengangkat telephone dari Naruto.

"Oh... iya... Naru-kun tidak ada kerjaan?, kok kamu menelpon aku?"

"Maaf istriku tercinta, aku tidak bisa pulang awal. Ada kerjaan banyak di kantor. Kakashi sensei jahat."

"Ya…ya…aaaaaa….." Boruto usil saat mendengar suara ayahnya ditelephone.

"Maaf, Naruto. Boruto dari tadi rewel sekali. Tak tahu kenapa dia sangat rewel, padahal sudah di ganti popoknya." Ucap Hinata yang menggendong Boruto.

"Boruto... ini ayah nak... maaf ayah tidak bisa pulang jaga ibumu ya." Ucap Naruto di telephone dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _Boruto, jaga ibumu ya. Ayah akan membuatmu bahagia dan ayah akan membuat ibumu sehat. Kau adalah anakku yang tercinta, jangan sampai kau mengecewakan ibumu. Boruto._ Ucap Naruto dalam hati, sambil memegang telephone genggamnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

warning: Typo, OOC, kekerasan, unsur dewasa 18++

Terima Kasih Suamiku

Di pagi hari, di kediaman Hyuuga Hinata atau di rumah Naruto. Saat Naruto dan Hinata sedang istirahat bersama dengan anaknya, terdengar suara pintu di ketok. Naruto yang tengah tidur bersama Boruto dan Istrinya terbangun, Hinata sudah bangun namun Naruto masih malas-malasan karena jam pagi dan belum siang sekali.

 **Tokkk...tokkkk….**

Suara pintu di ketok, dari luar. Ia Bangun dari tidurnya, karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu saat jam Pagi. Yaitu saat Naruto, Hinata dan Boruto sedang tidur pulas karena tadi malam Naruto pulang jam 7 malam. Dan malamnya mereka asyik mengobrol hingga jam 12, karena Naruto dan Hinata sibuk mendongeng untuk Boruto yang rewel.

"Aduh siapa pagi-pagi gini mengetok pintu!." Ucap Naruto yang masih sayup-sayup matanya. Ia mengantuk masih tidur pulas, ia uring-uringan di kasur dan selimutnya masih menutupi wajahnya. Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur, dan ia membangunkan Naruto.

"Naru-kun... Naru-kun..." Hinata membangunkan Naruto.

"Istriku dan Anakku Boruto, sebentar ya." Naruto berpamitan kepada istrinya dan anaknya. Naruto pergi ke ruang tamu, melihat celah pintu atau lubang pintu yang dipasang untuk mengintip tamu.

Kriiik ‼‼

Suara pintu di buka oleh Naruto. Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pak... ini ada pesanan dari tuan Gaara... untukmu..." Konohamaru mengantarkan pesanan dari Gaara. Pesanan yang Naruto pesan melalui telephone.

"Eh... kamu Konohamaru muridku." Ujar Naruto. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, karena gatal seharian lupa keramas.

"Oi... pak ... kapan aku dipersilahkan duduk." Konohamaru yang dari tadi gemetaran menunggu Naruto mempersilahkan duduk. Ia tidak tahan, karena sudah menunggu lama sejak pagi tadi di depan pintu rumah Keluarga Naruto.

"Iya-iya sabar dikit..."Ujar Naruto.

"Pacarku tercinta ini ada Konohamaru..." Ujar Naruto sok romantis di depan istrinya. Yah begitulah karena Naruto super sibuk dan super duper malas.

"Pak, bukankah bapak sudah menikah? lalu kenapa memanggil pacar ke istri anda?." Tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Ahahaha... karena ... saat pacaran kami tidak romantis... kamu taukan ini akibat siapa?." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan menepuk Konohamaru.

"Mendiang petapa genit dan guru Kakashi." Jawab Konohamaru dengan singkat.

Suasana menjadi ceria ... Naruto tersenyum karena kelahiran anak pertama yang sehat... dan membuat suasana pernikahan menjadi suasana pacaran yang romantis saat mereka menikah...

Akhirnya, suamiku tersenyum juga. Belakangan ini dia sulit sekali tertawa. Karena setiap kerja dia teringat betapa genit gurunya yang super duper dia cintai.

"Arigatou... Suamiku...Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata, ia membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Naruto dan membuat Boruto tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menciumnya dan terdengar suara Boruto tertawa.

"Wah... Boruto sudah pandai tertawa dia manis dan imut pak seperti kamu kecil." Ucap Konohamaru yang sok tau. Yah begitulah mau gimana lagi orang Konohamaru dan Naruto satu paket. Taukan sama-sama super bodoh waktu belajar jutsu.

"Oi... Konohamaru... ada yang berwarna merah di hidungmu." Naruto memberitahu Konohamaru karena ada yang aneh di hidungnya.

"Are—are... ah gomen pak..." Konohamaru mengelap darah mimisan di hidungnya.

"Kamu masih tidak berubah ya Konohamaru, oh iya gimana tugasmu dengan sensei Choji dan Sikamaru?." Ujar Naruto yang menanyakan Tugas konohamaru. Konohamaru menggaruk kepala dan berbincang.

"Sensei Choji mengajakku makan, gimana aku mau diet. aku kencan aja tidak bisa, setiap kali ketemu cewek aku di suruh makan katanya supaya sehat dan bisa kencan"

"Di situlah keunikan si Choji," Ujar Naruto. Yah bagaimana lagi Choji super duper rakusnya sampai pas latihan ninja dia bawa apa saja.

"Iyakan Hinata?" Kedip Mata Naruto. Ia memulai mata genitnya dan menggoda Hinata.

"Iya sejak kami tukar team dengan Choji dia yang pertama buat kami habis uang." Jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kalau si Sikamaru gimana?" Tanya Naruto yang super kepo.

"Kalau Guru Shikamaru aku ajak taruhan pak, dia mengajakku main catur dan dia malah ku ajarkan kencan dengan Guru Temari." Jawab spontan, Konohamaru. Konohamaru keceplosan bilang, bahwa kencan Sikamaru dan Temari harus dirahasiakan.

"Sikamaru-Sikamaru. kapan kamu bisa menghargai perempuan." Ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pak, Guru Tenten bilang. senjata buat menembak pelaku sudah siap. bisa diambil di rumah neneknya atau guru latihannya."

"Jangan mengajakku ke Rocklee ya... aku geli... dia dan sensei Guy suka pakaian aneh ..." Ujar Naruto sambil meringis kegelian.

"Oke deh pak." ujar Konohamaru. Mengacungkan jempol, simbol itu biasa dilakukan oleh Guru Guy.

Di kediaman Hyuuga, sore harinya banyak murid Hinata berdatangan.

"Guru...guru, guru Hinata..." Murid-murid dari desa hyuuga berdatangan, membawa kado buat Boruto.

"Wah kalian report-report datang kemari." kata Hinata yang sedang menggendong Boruto.

Kedatangan murid Hinata dari klan Hyuga membuat Hinata bahagia... dan mereka memberi hadiah buat Boruto...

Tak kusangka, tau saja gurunya sedang cuty melahirkan. Ini pasti dari ayah. Hinata tersenyum kepada muridnya.

"Guru... ngomong-ngomong setelah Boruto berumur lima tahun mau nambah anak tidak?". Tanya Murid Hinata dengan spontan. Karena mereka tidak sabar melihat bayi lagi setelah melihat Boruto lahir.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kamu kan klan Hyuuga kan. jaga etikamu ya, apa kamu tidak takut kena marah sama atasan Hyuuga?." Kata Hinata terkejut mendengar muridnya yang nakal. Ia menggeleng kepala.

"Hinata... aduh, selamat ya. maaf aku telat ada tugas mendadak soalnya. ..." Temari datang telat dengan membawakan hadiah buat Boruto.

Wanita berambut pirang menyapa Hinata dan Boruto, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan calon istrinya .lah orangnya yang di jodohkan oleh Konohamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari." Ujar Hinata. Ia mengelus Boruto.

"Wah mirip Naruto Ya, mukanya. Tapi rambutnya persis rambutmu, lembutnya." Ujar Temari.

"Boleh aku gendong... Hinata-chan." Ujar Temari. Ia tesenyum kepada Boruto.

"Boleh, oh iya gimana kecanmu dengan Sikamaru?. Apakah dia mau menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Orang begitu sulit diajak kencan, bahkan pacaran saja masih mending kamu dan Sakura kisah cinta kalian walau sulit tapi tetap menjagake romantis." Ujar Temari dengan cemberut.

"Hahahahaha... jangan menyerah Temari... cinta butuh kesabaran... pasti Sikamaru mau kok menerima kamu apa adanya." Ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Guru-Guru... mau tau tidak apa kesukaannya Guru Sikamaru." Tiba-tiba muridnya Hinata memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa itu? " Tanya Temari.

"Itu ... Chigarete... dan Catur... kasih kado di saat dia ulang tahun Guru." salah satu dari murid Hinata berbicara ceplas ceplos.

"Gomen Temari... muridku selalu merepotkan mu." Kata Hinata sambil melirik ke muridnya.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa." Jawab Temari dengan tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Ini ada kiriman dari Gaara katanya untuk Naruto." Temari memberikan kotak berisi rerempahan ke Hinata untuk Naruto.

"Aku pulang, sayang. Boruto Ayah pulang" Naruto Pulang Kesorean dikarenakan tugas yang banyak.

"Wah ramainya, Rumah kita? " Ujar Naruto dengan kaget melihat rumahnya ramai.

"Eh ada Temarai, Gimana misimu sukses tidak." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku... belum bisa menjalankan misi... mau megajarkan anak-anak kota pasir latihan dulu... di samping itu sepupuku Gaara... selalu ngeselin banget... dia tak bisa jaga diri... tapi dia memaksaku...kencan dengan Sikamaru." Mukanya Temari memerah, baru kali ini Temari mengucapkan Kata Sikamaru dan langsung memerah.

"Sayang Aku pergi memberikan ASI untuk Boruto, Ya." Hinata memasuki kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga.

"Ah...baik sayang hati-hati ya."

"Hummm... ini ada ucapan terima kasih buat dia... ini gingseng dari kotaku... pasti dia mau."

"Naruto ... aku mau bilang, sebaiknya saat rapat pertemuan Kota. Kita bahas pertahanan."

"Misimu menangkap Orochimaru Gimana." Kata Temari menanyakan dengan Naruto masalah Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah menjatuhkan hukuman hanya dua puluh tahun, kasian kalau dihukum mati. Dia sahabat Nenek Tsunade dan mendiang Petapa genit."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu akan jadi penurus Petapa Genit... menjadi generasi penulis icha-icha...paradise."

"SSSST... istriku nanti kedengaran."

"Ah aku tau kamukan murid sejatinya mendiang Jiraiya sensei."

"Oh...iya aku ada masalah pribadi dengan Sikamaru... dia baru kali ini mau mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ada apa Ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto, salam Buat Hinata Ya."

"Iya..." Ucap Naruto, dan tampaknya para tamu juga ikut pamit karena ada urusan.

Di kamar, Naruto menemui Hinata membawa kiriman dari Gaara.

"Wah... dari siapa ini sayang..." Hinata bangun.

"SSSSttt... Boruto lagi tidur ... Besok Pagi aja ya aku kasih tau."

"Terima kasih istriku..."

"Terima kasih juga suamiku tercinta ... pacarku selamanya ...dan kekasihku yang baik hati."

"Oyasumi...Boruto... makasih udah menjaga Ibumu." Kata Naruto sambil mencium Boruto.

#maaf ceritanya kependekkan atau gaje... emang sengaja di buat gaje agar penasaran biar greget... kenapa udah menikah tapi pacaran... karena semenjak pacaran mereka sibuk dengan misi dan tugas Detektif.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

warning: Typo, OOC, kekerasan, unsur dewasa 18++

Datangnya masalah Baru

Setelah 3 tahun lebih, semenjak Hinata melahirkan. Boruto sekarang sudah beranjak 3 tahun dan sudah bisa berbicara sedikit... bahkan sudah bisa menirukan gaya khas Naruto. Naruto sekarang disibukkan kasus baru yaitu munculnya anggota yang mengincar nyawa ketua polisi di kota-kota, targetnya bisa saja Naruto atau bahkan teman dekatnya.

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu ya." Ujar Naruto, dengan membawa tas kerjanya. Pakaiannya bagaikan detektive ternama, meski Naruto masih detektive amatiran karena dia berusia muda dan dijadikan kepala polisi di konoha bukan berarti dia bisa memecahkan kasus.

"Aaaa…Aaaaaa….Aaaaaaa." Boruto ingin berkata ayah, namun dia beleum bisa karena masih kecil dan susah di ajak bicara. Naruto mengecup Boruto dan Hinata, sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor ia menyampaikan kata-kata khasnya kepada anaknya.

"Datte Bayou... Boruto... jaga Oka-sama ya, Otou-sama pergi dulu.

Di kantor, Kakashi sedang sibuk mengurus kasus baru. Semenjak beberapa hari lalu, kasus Orochimaru sudah berhasil di selesaikan oleh kepolisian Konoha. Kasusnya sudah di tangani oleh Tsunade dan Kakashi, dari pada kelamaan menunggu Naruto cutilah, pergi bertugas dan alasan lainnya.

"Kakashi... kasus ini tidak bisa di biarkan terus menerus." Ujar Sasuke yang kesal, tangannya memegang pinggang di pinggulnya. Sifatnya yang dingin membuat semua kepolisian stres, karena dia sering memaksa staf untuk memberi tugas yang berat.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa sekarang ketua detecktive dan manajer yang di incar." Kakasi melacak bukti selama penangkapan orochimaru tidak ada meninggalkan bukti. Bahkan, satu orang pun tidak ada yang mengintai kepolisian Konoha.

"Tadaima, Yo... Kakashi sensei... Yo... Sasuke... " Ujar Naruto menyapa kepada semua staff dan manajer di kantor.

"Etto... ini ...Sarada ya?... wah setelah istriku melahirkan ... setahun lalu baru ... istrimu ya Sasuke..." Ujar Naruto sambil memegang wajah sarada.

"Gomen Naruto, Kakek dan Neneknya sibuk berjualan. Jadi aku yang jaga dia." Kata Sakura sambil menggendong Sarada. Sarada melotot matanya, ia heran siapa lelaki berambut pirang yang bodoh ini. Dan kenapa memegang wajahnya.

"Apakah ada kasus baru Kakashi sensei?" Ucap Naruto, ia menaruh tas di kursi ruang musyawarah.

"Kasus ini mengincar nyawa kita berdua Naruto, Keamana sekarang diperketat." Ujar Kakashi, ia membuka dokumen-dokumen kasus Orochimaru.

"Gimana keadaan Gaara, dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit kita demi keamanan." Ujar Sakura. Sarada begitu mungil wajahnya, Naruto masih melihat Sarada.

"Aku mau mengeceknya, ruang nya nomer berapa?" Naruto cemas, keadaan sahabatnya dari Kota Pasir yang terluka.

"Dia di ruang anggrek no 56 di ruang VIP." Ujar Nenek Tsunade yang masuk ke ruang Kakashi sensei. Tsunade berpakaian ala jaman dulu dengan Yukata dan celana panjang.

"Nenek, lama tidak jumpa semenjak peresmian ku menjadi Ketua Detektif." Kata Naruto, yang melihat Tsunade datang dan menemui Kakasi.

"Naruto... ini demi kesalamatanmu, dan aku menjaga janji dengan Mendiang Jiraya."Tsunade, menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Aku tau nenek, Aku akan menjaga diriku." Ujar Naruto.

"Di buku icha-icha paradise yang jiraiya sensei kasih di situ ada tertulis nama anggotanya bernama Akatsuki... ketunya Obito dan mereka adalah Para penghianat dari kota yang menentang kebijakan pemerintah sekarang." Tsunade memberikan buku kepada naruto.

"Oke... aku mau meliat Gaara dulu." Naruto menuju ke rumah sakit

di rumah sakit, Suster sedang merawat gaara yang sedang terluka parah karena diserang akatsuki yang berani menyerang desa mereka. Gaara sedang memakai infus dan oksigen karena terluka di bagian dadanya. Naruto yang habis kerja, menuju ke rumah sakit dengan jurus ninjanya. Ia bergegas menjenguk sahabatnya.

"Nurse... di mana ruang Gaara... " ujar Naruto dengan napas terbata-bata.

"Di dekat ruang bayi pak." Ujar Nurse satunya.

"Okey makasih." Naruto, buru-buru menuju ruang Gaara. Ia berlari dengan tergesa, dan melihat ruang Gaara.

Di ruang, terbaringlah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di wajahnya. Ia sedang memakai oksigen dan infus di tangannya. Naruto melihat temannya yang terluka dan melihatnya.

"Oh... Naruto... kamu datang juga." Ujar Sikamaru dan Temari.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, hiks...hiks... " Naruto menangis di depan sahabatnya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, lantaran ia di angkat menjadi Kepala kepolisian konoha di usia muda.

"Naruto... kemungkinan orang ini komplotan yang membunuh guru Atsuma ketika kasus Orochimaru belum di selidiki." Ujar Sikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Kasusnya berhubungan dengan Penolakan Pemerintahan, Sikamaru!. Aku baca di icha-icha paradise, mereka membuat sebuah aliran terlarang demi menghancurkan Suku dan membuat dunia baru." Ujar Naruto yang berpikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Temari... bagaimana keadaan Gaara..." Kata Naruto, sambil memegang tangan Gaara.

"Kata dokter kondisinya sudah membaik, tapi dia belum sadar dari koma."Ujar Temari, dengan wajah cemas.

"Naruto ini ada kode yang di sampaikan guru Atsuma sama persis dengan Kode dari guru Jiraiya dan kode Gaara." Sikamaru memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan kode yang ditulis oleh Guru Atsuma dan Gaara.

"Aku nanti akan mengecek di rumah, istriku mempunyai kenalan yang ahli dalam memecahkan kode." Ucap Naruto, ia memegang selembar kertas berisi kode.

"Gomen Gaara... aku tidak bisa menolongmu... di saat kamu di serang." Naruto bersandar di kursi dan menangis.

"Aku... ke kantor dulu mau mengecek berkas-berkas." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya. Naruto ke luar ruangan Gaara, dan kembali menuju kantornya. Ia berjalan sambil membaca Kode dari Temari dan Sikamaru. Sesampai di kantor, Ia bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kamu punya kenalan yang bisa memecahkan kode ini?. Aku tidak mau Hinata cemas." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kusut habis menangis, ia juga bimbang melihat Hinata yang baru melahirkan.

"Aku...punya kenalan namanya Ino Yamanaka, nanti aku ke rumahnya memberikan Kode ini."

Di rumah, Hinata sedang berbicara dengan anaknya. Boruto keliatan diam sekarang karena Hianat bisa membuat Boruto merasa santai dengan Hinata. Kasih sayang Hinata kepada anaknya sangat besar.

"Nee Boruto sayang anak pintar kamu rindu otou-sama, ya. Sabar ya Otou-sama akan pulang." Ucap Hinata dengan manis kepada anaknya.

"Tadaima..." ujar Naruto yang lelah. Ia seharian banyak masalah yang harus di selesaikan.

"Ayy….ahh…aiiii." Boruto, ingin memanggi ayahnya. Namun tidak bisa ia hanya bisa berbicara Ai…..ay,,,,aiiiiahhh.

"Kamu membuat Otou-san ceria dan semangat, makasih Hinata, makasih Boruto."

"Apa kasusnya rumit Naruto-kun?"

"Kasusnya sama seperti pembunuhan Jiraiya sensei dan Guru Atsuma... Tapi Kondisi Gaara sudah membaik... jadi kamu jangan cemas."

"Aku akan membantumu Suamiku." Hinata memeluk Naruto sambil menangis.

"Uekkk…..ai…..ah…..."Boruto menangis, ia ingin bilang Ayah dan Ibu jangan menangis namun hanya bisa aai dan ah saja yang di ucapkannya.

"Boruto...jangan menangis, Ibu tidak menangis. Maafkan Ibu Ya." Ujar Hinata mengelap airmatanya. Ia membuat suasana jadi terlihat sedih.

"Otou-sama mau mengajak mu main, mau ikut..." Ujar Naruto mengajak Boruto main.

"Naruto... hati-hati..." Ujar Hinata dengan raut cemas.

"Hmmm ...arigatou... Hinata... aku akan hati-hati." Ujar Naruto, mencium kening Hinata.

Suasana yang sedih menjadi bahagia, Naruto yang mengetahui anakn dan istrinya cemas langsung cekatan dan mendiamkan Boruto. Dengan mengajak mereka berbicara dan menemani Boruto main.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

warning: Typo, OOC, kekerasan, unsur dewasa 18++

Baru kemarin Pagi ada masalah, pagi ini sudah ada masalah baru. Ya namanya kehidupan, belum selesai urusan dengan Akatsuki yang menyerang Gaara, sudah ada kabar menyedihkan. Akatsuki menyerang teman Naruto, yaitu Utakata dia berteman baik dengan Naruto. Dulu ketika Naruto pernah mendapat tugas dari sekolah detektive untuk menyelamatkan desa yang diserang musuh, Utakata selalu membantu Naruto dalam kesulitan bersama murid Utakata. Dan pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang membuat Naruto shock dan membuat stresss.

"Apa?‼, tidak mungkin. Utakata... meninggal...siapa yang melakukannya?." Naruto kaget mendengarkan berita di smsnya. Matanya melirik ke layar hanphonenya, ia memeriksa pengirim sms itu. Pesan itu di kirim oleh Sasuke, rekan Utakata juga saat Naruto membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Ada Apa , Naru-kun?." Ujar Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto pucat saat melihat sms, menjadi cemas dan gelisah. Ia mendekati Naruto.

"Istriku, kamu tau tidak teman lamaku , aku pernah ceritakan dia padamu. Namanya Utakata." Ujar Naruto. Dia duduk dengan keadaan lemas, wajahnya beitu murung dan tertekan.

"Utakata... ada apa Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata. Dia memegang bahu Naruto.

"Utakata, Meninggal. Jenazahnya mau di makamkan di kotanya, dia korban Akatsuki juga sama seperti Gaara dan Kakashi." Ekspresi Naruto begitu tertekan, Hinata yang mengetahui kerabat Naruto meninggal karena melawan akatsuki begitu sedih mendengarnya.

"Aku beres-beres dulu ya Istriku. Anakku..." Naruto pergi dengan mobilnya, ia menginjak gas dengan kencang menuju ke kantornya.

"Tidak biasanya Narutokun secepat ini, biasa dia agak kesiangan bangunnya." Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Di kantor, semua orang sibuk membicarakan Akatsuki musuh besar semua aliansi kepolisian di Negara Ninja. Naruto yang baru datang, melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang lalu-lalang mencari berkas yang di tinggalkan oleh Akatsuki. Saat itu Naruto sedang masuk ke ruangnya, di ruangnya sakura dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu Naruto.

"Naruto... kamu ... tau tanda ini..."Ujar Sakura.

"Ini persis yang dikirim Jiraiya Sensei dan Atsuma Sensei." Ujar Naruto.

"Liat lengan Utakata, aku memotretnya ada tanda Akatsuki dan cincin." Ujar Sasuke yang menyerahkan bukti-bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki. Naruto melihat foto itu dengan kaget, degupan jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat jejak pelaku yang di tulis di lengan Utakata.

"Apa kamu membawa buronan yang tertangkap?, katanya satu pelaku sudah tertangkap dan dia ke tembak mati." Ujar Naruto. Naruto melihat foto dengan tatapan serius, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Uatakata hanya memberi pesan kepada muridnya?

"Ada di kamar mayat, silahkan Naruto liatnya sendiri." Ujar Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto berlari dan menabrak salah satu staffnya. Ia tak peduli dan langsung lari ke kamar mayat, setiba di kamar matat Naruto menutupi mulut dan hidung menggunakan masker.

"Inikan pelaku yang membunuh guru Atsuma, aku akan menelpon seketarisku. Sikamaru pasti mengenalnya" Tangannya dengan lihai masuk ke saku bajunya, ia menggeledah sakunya dan menemukan ponselnya. Tak lupa ia mencari nomer sikamaru, seketaris pribadinya.

Ting...ting...

Telepon masuk, Hanpone Sikamaru berbunyi. Di rumah Sikamaru sedang melihat acara televisi dan makan cemilan, ia mendengar suara telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo... ada apa Naruto?." Ucap Sikamaru di telepon dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"Cepat ke sini Sikamaru, pelaku yang membunuh Guru Atsuma sudah tertangkap satu...,"teriak Naruto di telepon.

"Woi... bodoh... aku tidak tuli tahu, oke aku akan ke sana." Ujar Sikamaru dengan balasan suara kerasnya. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia menelephone kekasihnya Temari, ya maklum pacaran tapi belum serius benar masih tahap awal perkenalan dengan Temari.

"Temari, aku mau ke kantor. Kamu mau ikut tidak, aku tidak mau tunanganku terluka ketika aku ada misi" Teriak Sikamaru di kamar mandi. Yah walau begitu, sebenarnya Sikamaru ingin cepat-cepat melamar Temari untuk menikah, namun apa boleh buat lamaran Sikamaru di terima tapi Temari belum bisa menikah secepatnya. Pacaran itu sekaligus ungkapan cinta Sikamaru dengan Temari, waktu di kedai ia juga menyerahkan kalung untuk menyatakan cinta sesungguhnya.

"Iya... nanti aku menyusul, aku juga mau jenguk Gaara." Ujar Temari yang sedang masak di dapur. Di kamar mayat, Naruto melepaskan maskernya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Namun ap yang terjadi malah membuat Naruto ingin mual dan memuntahkan minuman yang sudah di minum pagi tadi.

"Huekkk...huekkk... mayatnya menjijikan..."Ujar Naruto yang tak tahan bau busuk.

"Ah, Maaf aku telat." Ujar Sikamaru yang kelelahan habis berlari dari rumahny sehabis mandi.

"Naruto, mayat yang satunya kamu ingatkan. Saat Guru Atsuma meninggal, aku membunuh buronan sama seperti jalan dia berpikir." Ujar Sikamaru. Ia mengecek catatan kriminal Akatsuki taun lalu.

"Aku ingat... dia memegang kapak atau senjata dari pada temannya yang ini kan." Ujar Naruto. Naruto memegang tangan musuh yang mempunyi jurus benang di sel-sel dagingnya.

"Lapor... Ketua‼!, setelah baca icha-icha paradise. Kemungkinan maksud Jiraiya adalah musuh ini dulu pernah berhianat atau memberontak di kotanya." Ujar Temari yang menghadap ke Naruto, ia masuk dengan cepat dan lihai.

"Ino... juga berpendapat yang sama ketua, keliatannya Kota hujan dulu ada pemberontak. Nah pemberontak bekas didikkannya Jiraiya... dia dari Kota hujan." Ujar, Ino yang menyusul Temari karena melihat Temari berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto... aku minta maaf, bayi kita udah ku titipkan ke ayah."Ujar Hinata. Hinata yang menyusul dengan keadaan lemas habis maraton dari rumahnya.

"Hinata... terimakasih maaf merepotkan kamu." Ujar Naruto, ia mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Kalau di lihat dari tubuhnya, sel cakranya di perbanyak melalui benang yang di tubuhnya-lalu dia membentuk partikel baru -ini semacam konsep biologi. Apakah kamu masih ingat Naruto?, ini adalah konsep seperti Amoeba yang membelah diri." Ujar Hinata yang menjelaskan detail musuhnya. Akatsuki yang satu ini bisa membelah diri seperti amoeb.

"Jadi ini seperti amoeba ya?!, yang bisa membelah diri. Kalau tidak salah, pantas saja saat aku menyerang kemarin dia bisa membuat tubuh baru." Ujar Sakura yang melihat tubuh mayat pelaku yang terdapat benang.

"Bagaimana dengan Utakata? " Ujar Naruto.

"Jenzahnya masih bisa di kenal, seperti jenasah Atsuma." Ujar Sakura.

"Mungkinkah dia mau mencuri resep terlarang yang di buat Orochimaru?" Ujar Naruto.

Dasar Dobbe... oi ... kamu udah jadi ayah... 5 bulan lagi bakal istrimu hamil lagi kan..."Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh.. etto... gomen... dari..mana, kalian tau aku program Keluarga Berencana." Ujar Hinata.

"Tanya saja sama suami mu, Hinata. Dia paling frustasi di kantornya." Ujar Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Naru-kun Baka, ahoo... aku malu tahu..." Ujar Hinata yang memukul Naruto.

"Aduh... sakit istriku, udah ampun." Ujar Naruto.

Yah kecerian ke empat detektive ini membawa suasana yang santai dan tenang meski, mereka lagi banyak masalah -di tambah lagi sahabatnya Temari dan Sikamaru akan menikah bulan ini. Namun mereka tau di mana seharusnya bercanda dan di mana harusnya yang serius untuk diskusi.

"Arigatou, kamu sudah mencemaskanku…" Ucap Hinata, ia jinjit untuk mencium Naruto.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

warning: Typo, OOC, kekerasan, unsur dewasa 18++

Pesta Yang Aneh

Suasana di malam hari dingin dan ramai, mereka sedang asyik memperbincangkan perjodohan dan rencana pesta. Mendadak ada Sikamaru membahas pertunangan Temari dan dirinya yang akan menikah namun Sikamaru malah membuat suasana menjadi kacau, dia membuat percakapan aneh yang tak tau apa inti dari permasalahan itu. Angin sepai-sepoi membuat kediaman Naruto menjadi dingin dan asri.

"Apa? Sikamaru? ngacau deh kamu, kok mendadak aku jadi bestman dong." Kata Naruto dengan terkejut sambil tidak menyangka, sahabatnya yang pintar dan suka bolos itu akan dilamar oleh Wanita yang berasal dari negara yang kaya dengan minyak buminya. Negara pasir nan Kaya Raya.

"Begini, kemarin aku ke rumah Temari. Lalu pas acara makan malam, Orang Tuanya Temari menyuruh aku cepat nikah." Ujar Sikamaru, sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Temari kapan kamu akan menikah?, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat cucuku." Ujar Sikamaru menirukan Gaya ibunya Temari. Sikamaru yang sok berlagak menirukan Calon mertua itu, langsung dengan gaya pemuda yang cool mengingat perkataan Calon mertuanya.

"Lalu Ayahnya bilang gimana?" Ujar Hinata. Dia penasaran dengan obrolan Temari dan Sikamaru saat makan malam di rumah Temari. Hinata yang Penasaran dengan sahabatnya akan dinikahi Sikamaru, ia menanyakan dengan lantang dan nyaring.

"Hinata-sama, kamu sejak kapan ada di sini?" Ujar Sikamaru. Ia terkejut kalau Hinata sudah ada di perbincangan para cowok-cowok keren Konoha. Hinata menggendong boruto yang rewel, karena tidak bisa tidur.

"Oh, ini boruto mau main dengan ayahnya." Ujar Hinata. Dia membawa Boruto dan menggendong dengan nuansa keibuan yang kalem dan lembut. Si rambut hitam yang panjang nan terurai itu menyerahkan anaknya ke Suaminya.

"Ya…Ya….o…..oo…..." Boruto berbicara bahasa bayi nan imut, senyumannya bagaikan malaikat kecil yang menyinari suasana Hati Naruto dan Hianata.

"Boruto... ayah ada kerjaan. Ayo main dengan ibu." Naruto tidak ingin pembicaraannya di potong oleh anaknya, Boruto yang melihat ayahnya sok sibuk ngambek dan nangis.

" .Ueekkkkk" Boruto menangis dengan kencang, karena senyuman manis dan bahasa bayinya tidak di perdulikan dengan Ayahnya.

Hinata membawa Boruto ke kamar, dan Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sikamaru. Di dalam kamar Hinata menidurkan Boruto yang rewel, ia menyusui Boruto dengan ASI yang sudah di pompa. Boruto sulit sekali minum langsung dari ibunya.

"Waktu itu, ayah Temari berbicara rahasia denganku." Bisik Sikamaru.

"Dia membahas tentang apa Sikamaru?." Naruto pun ikut berbisik. Dia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini terlewatkan.

"Sikamaru... kamu bisa tidak minta kirimkan ayah mertuamu, daun salam?. Dan tolong bilang Naruto, jadikan ayah mertuamu asisten pribadinya juga." Ujar Sikamaru.

"Hoo, jadikan asisten pribadiku." Ujar Naruto dengan bertopang dagu, ia tau apa yang di pikirkan Calon Mertuanya Sikamaru.

"Boleh-boleh... tapi dengan syarat kamu yang akan ku jadikan pengganti guru atsuma mau?" Ujar Naruto, dengan semangat juangnya.

"Bercanda Naruto, jangan diambil hati." Jawab Sikamaru.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pindah ke kota pasir kalau Temari dan Aku menikah - menyuruhku untuk menggantikan jabatan dia." Ujar Sikamaru dengan menenangkan Naruto.

I got your messenger

Iphone Naruto berbunyi...

"Halo, Naruto. Keliatannya, acara di rumah Sikamaru dibatalkan deh." Ujar Sakura di telepon.

"Kenapa ?" Ujar Naruto.

"Akatsuki menyerang desa tempat sahabatmu,desanya si pak cumi." Ujar Sakura di telepon.

"Lalu Pak Gurita gimana." Ujar Naruto.

"Dia sedikit terluka, untung mentri Kota menolongnya." Ujar Sakura.

"Kan Mentri Kota, Ayahnya si Pak Cumi." Ujar Naruto.

"Udah kamu obati belum, nanti killer be malah protes layanan rumah sakit di kota kita buruk." Ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

"Udah pak detektive, sekarang apa lagi yang mau kamu bilang." Ujar Sakura.

"Ada nyebarkan undangan buat konsernya tidak?." Ujar Naruto dan Sikamaru.

"Naruto... udah, aku ga tega liat dia ngamuk mukulin suaminya." Ujar Sikamaru.."

"Oiii... dobbe... Oi sikatak... kamu sama dungunya yah..." Ujar Sasuke

"Ampun... ampunnn ... oke aku tutup teleponnya." Kata Sikamaru dan Naruto.

Di kantor Sakura marah dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke dingin dan terlalu serius. Sampai-sampai malam-malam mereka masih asyik bertengkar. Yah ceritanya begini sebelum Naruto, Hinata dan Sikamaru pergi ke rumahnya Naruto di malam hari.

Flash Back Naruto:

"Kami bertiga izin pulang ya, Sasuke. Oh Ya Sakura jika ada kabar aku izin pulang. Masalahnya kami bertiga lagi membicarakan masalah serius mengenai Temari dan Sikamaru." Naruto, Hinata dan Sikamaru pergi, tak lupa Temari menyusul Sikamaru dia pasti sudah berjanji membuat Sikamaru tidak cemas.

Flash back Off:

"Aku udah bilang, kenapa kamu terlalu serius. Kamu juga sama bodohnya dengan mereka Sasuke." Ujar Sakura, dia ngamuk dengan Sasuke. Yah begitulah Semenjak menggantikan Naruto yang cuti mereka jadi sering marah.

"Hiksss…Hikkssss….." Sarada menangis melihat Ayah dan Ibunya bertengkar.

"Sarada mama minta maaf Ya buat kamu menangis," Ujar Sakura ia menina bobokan Sarada."

"Sakura, kamu juga bodoh kan. Orang begitu di ladenin" Ujar Sasuke yang asal bicara di depan Sarada dan Sakura. "Makanya Sarada jadi Nangis karena kamu."

"Okey besok lagi tidur sana‼ di rumah Naruto atau Konohamaru." Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya ke Sasuke. Dia marah dan memalingkan mukanya ke anaknya.

di luar ruangan kerja Sakura, Ada seorang asisten yang masih tugas malam bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Asisten itu masuk dan meminta izin kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maaf... pak permisi... maaf mengganggu." Ucap Staff yang masuk ruangan Sakura.

Semua staff dan orang di kantor, melihat ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum geli.

"Wah, tidak nyangka ternyata Pak Sasuke mudah di kalahkan dengan Wanita segalak Nyonya Sakura ya." Staff karyawan 1 berbisik ke temannya.

"Udah jangan ribut, ayo kita kerja!" kata staff ke 2 berbisik ke staff 1

di rumah malam itu Sikamaru dan Temari berbicara dengan Naruto masalah pernikahan Temari dan Sikamaru.

"Jadi mau gimana Sikamaru... mau besok atau minggu depan lagi?" Ujar Naruto.

"Naru-kun, coba buat pesta pas acara Halloween" Ujar Hinata, ia keluar dari kamarnya sehabis menidurkan Boruto.

"Apa?" Sikamaru dan Naruto terkejut mendengar saran Hinata yang aneh.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau di pernikahan berpenampilan aneh memalukan." Ujar Sikamaru. Dia menunjukkan wajah gelinya, Karena ajakan Hinata yang konyol itu.

"Kalau aku sih setuju saja, tapi aku kasian dengan Sikamaru ahahahahahaha..." Kata Naruto. Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dia kaget bagaiama ekspresi Sikamaru kalau memakai kostum helloween.

"Kalau itu menurutmu, berarti kamu tega sama aku Naruto"

Tangisan bombay Sikamaru tidak berpengaruh ke Naruto dan Hinata, karena Naruto tahu itu tangisan dia ketika dia memohon ampun dengan Sikamaru.

 _Naruto dan Sikamaru, kalian masih nakal walau sudah dewasa._ Pikir Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Manga by : Masashi kishimoto

Penculikan Nona Hinata dan Boruto di Pesta Sikamaru

Pair: NaruHina Slide:SasuSaku

\- di malam hari-

"Wow, nampaknya aku harus menikahi Hinata lagi." Ujar Naruto sambil menggendong Boruto.

"Kenapa, Naru-kun." Ujar Naruto.

Beginilah, kalau Naruto melihat pesta aneh. _Pasti dia iri_ , tapi dia tetap suamiku dan suami yang paling _tergokil_ di abad pemerintahan sekarang. Yang paling aku suka adalah sikap **malasnya** ketika dia bangun pagi dan ketika dia ada acara." Katanya dengan muka kusam, dari tidur nyenyak. **"Dana-sama-Dana-sama"** kata Hinata dengan senyum yang manis, mengingat kejadian yang lucu saat Naruto tidur.

Hum begitulah suamiku, dan saat ini masih saja sama.

"Oka-cama, nee. Otou-cama sejak kapan jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Boruto yang sudah berumur 1 tahun.

"Hum, kamu akan mengetahui kebiasaan ayahmu di saat umur 6 tahun Boruto!" Kata Hinata, dengan memberikan makanan bayi ke Boruto.

Acara Pesta dimulai, semua tamu undangan pun melihat pengantin perempuan berpakaian dengan anggun dan yang anehnya pangeran laki-lakinya malah berpenampilan _ala ninja._

"Sayangku, jika dulu aku berpenampilan begitu apakah kamu mau menerima ku apadanya." Naruto bertanya sambil ciuman, di saat acara ciuman ke dua mempelai wanita dan pria.

"Aku, akan menerima mu apa adanya Naru-kun. Ketika aku masih kanak-kanak aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku melihatmu sendiri tapi aku tak berdaya." Kata hinata dengan membalas ciuman naruto.

Tiba-tiba akatsuki mengambil Hinata, akatsuki menyamar sebagai tamu undangan dengan berpenampilan tamu terhormat dari kota pasir.

"Naru, Kita akan selalu bersama saat kita muda dan tua." Saat Hinata belum selesai berbicara, ada gempulan asap yang mengelilingi ruangan pesta pernikahan. Di saat asap itu menghilang disaat itulah Boruto dan Hinata juga menghilang.

"Hinata... kamu jangan main petak umpet sayang, Boruto kamu juga jangan main petak umpet sayang." Kata Naruto dengan wajah cemas, Naruto mencari Hinata ke seluruh ruangan pesta.

"Ada apa Nruto, wajahmu panik begitu?." Ujar Temari.

"Hinata hilang, dia membawa Boruto . aku cemas Hinata dan Boruto kenapa-napa." Ujar Naruto, dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba Naruto menangis dan dia terduduk lemas.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, dengan suara gemetarnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... jangan membuatku kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi Ke tiga kalinya. Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah dan Ibuku, dan juga Guru Atsuma dan Guru Jiraiya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu dan Boruto." Kata Naruto dengan wajah basah oleh air mata dan muka lemas tak berdaya.

"Pak, ini ada surat tertinggal di meja tamu nomer 1" Ujar Konohamaru.

\- Surat dari Akatsuki-

Dear Naruto

Jika kamu ingin Hinata dan Boruto selamat, serahkan wasiat jiraiya yang di serahkan ke kamu dan bubarkan pemerintahan.

Tertanda Akatsuki.

"Kurang ajar, kalau sampai akatsuki tertangkap aku akan memenggal kepala mereka di depan rakyat kota Konoha." Naruto menggemgam tangannya, dia penuh amarah dan sakit hati melihat istri dan anaknya di sandra.

\- di tempat akatsuki-

"Oka-sama, Oka-cama. Hiks...hiks... Boruto takut..." Kata Boruto dengan suara yang terkadang terdengar celat, Boruto menangis ketakutan.

"Sabar anakku, pasti otou-sama menolong kita." Hinata bersiap mengeluarkan jurus ninja detektifenya lock on yang di tanamkan oleh leluhurnya.

"Apa kamu tidak puas menculikku, apa kamu ingin membuat pertumpahan darah lagi." Kata Hinata dengan wajah kesal dan penuh amarah.

\- di pesta pernikahan Sikamaru-

"Maafkan aku Naruto, karena acara pernikahanku dengan Temari. Istri dan Anakmu diculik." Kata Sikamaru dengan raut wajah menyesal karena ini semua kesalahan dia Hinata dan Boruto diculik.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu atau salahku atau salah siapa-siapa." Amarah Naruto masih membara dan Naruto berjanji jika suatu saat mereka sudah mempunyai anak dua mereka akan tinggal di desa meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai kepala divisi bagian detektife.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tragedi Penculikan yang menegangkan

Pair: NaruHina Slide: SasuSaku

\- di pesta Sikamaru-

"Naruto, aku akan membantumu melacak keberadaan Akatsuki." Kata Sakura dengan menenangkan amarah Naruto.

"Kau, tahu Naruto. Waktu ku bilang pas Kejadian Hinata di culik anggota tanseigan. Sebelum kau menikah dengan Hinata." Sakura menenangkan Naruto, dia menyadarkan naruto bahwa Hinata orang yang kuat. Kejadian taun lalu Hinata sempat di culik, dan di jadikan istri ketua pemilik tanseigan.

Pak, Aku mau tanya. Apakah ciri orang yang menculik Hinata dan Boruto bermantel hitam dan bergambarkan awan?. Tanya Konohamaru ke Naruto.

"Seingatku, dia menyamar sebagai tamu penting. Dia tidak memakai simbolnya dan waktu aku berbicara degan Hinata, tiba-tiba ada asap yang membuat kami tak bisa melihat dan asap itu baunya tak enak." Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Kedua orang tercintanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tau setiap tamu. Kau kan bisa melacak taktik tamu." Tanya Sakura ke Suaminya yang pandai menangkap strategi musuh.

"Aku baru ini down pengawasan di sekitar, karena banyak tamu dan sahabat jadi aku tak bisa membaca gerak-gerik musuh." Sasuke heran, kenapa dia bisa kehilangan pengawasan sebagai pembaca gerak-gerik musuh.

"Sasuke, Sakura!, tolong buat pesta ini aman. Aku akan melacak musuh itu untuk menemukan Hinata dan anakku." Naruto menyuruh kedua sahabatnya melihat pesta apakah berjalan lancar dan menenangkan suasana pesta supaya tamu di pesta tidak panik atas kejadian yang di alami Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura?, Kamu liat Naruto?." Tanya Tsunade, kenapa tiba-tiba si Naruto dan Hinata hilang.

"Etto...et...etto...aduh gimana ..." Sakura Gugup, dia harus berbicara apa kepada Tsunade.

"Oh, Hinata mungkin pulang. Tadi si Boruto rewel. Dan Naruto menyusul pulang nanti dia datang lagi kok." Sasuke datang untuk menenangkan Sakura. "Syukurlah, kamu datang Sasuke." Seru Sakura dengan wajah penuh emosinya, kenapa Sasuke datang telat.

"Oh, syukurlah ku kira ada apa." kata Tsunade, karena mencari Naruto dan keluarganya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

\- di rumah-

Naruto sedang mengendarai motor favoritenya, dia pulang kerumah dan bergegas menelepon Konohamaru.

Halo, Konohamaru kamu tolong bawakan berkas mengenai keberadaan akatsuki ya!. Seru Naruto yang ngosh...ngoshan dari tadi.

"Baiklah pak, oh iya tadi Nenek Tsunade menanyakan mu." Konohamaru memberi kabar bahwa dia akan membawa berkas lokasi akatsuki dan memberi tahu Tsunade mencari Naruto dan Hinata karena hilang mendadak.

"Ayah dan Ibu tolong lindungi menantumu dan cucukmu, aku sangat cemas aku tidak ingin mereka kenapa-napa." Naruto berdoa di depan foto mendiang orang tuanya, supaya Hinata dan Boruto selamat.

\- di depan rumah Naruto-

Tok..tok...tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Iya, sebentar.!" Seru Naruto, bergegas menuju pintu.

"Pak ini aku, aku membawakan lokasi keberadaan akatsuki." Teriak Konohamaru di luar.

Naruto membuka pintu, dan bergegas menyuruh Konohamru mengendarai mobil milik Konohamaru.

"Konoha, aku minta kamu bawa aku ke alamat itu." Tandas Naruto, meminta Konoha pergi ke tempat Akatsuki.

"Pak apa kita tidak mengatur strategi?" tanya Konohamru yang cemas terhadap Naruto, bila tidak ada strategi untuk melawan akatsuki .

"Tenang, Konoha. Aku mempunyai strategi, kemarin Sasuke membuat taktik supaya akatsuki lengah." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum, Naruto senyum supaya situasi tidak tambah absurd karena Konoha mencemaskan Naruto.

\- tiba di tempat persembunyian akatsuki-

"Hei, akatsuki keluarlah kau. Jika kau inginkan surat wasiat itu lepaskan istri dan anakku dulu!" Tegas Naruto dengan lantang, ia berteriak bahwa ia akan mengabulkan permohonan akatsuki.

"Tenang, aku akan bawa Istri dan anakmu besok dengan selamat. Karena hari ini kamu tidak bawa apa-apa maka istrimu dan anakmu ku tahan dulu." Jawab ketua akatsuki dengan santai.

"Naruto, kamu jangan cemaskan kami di sini. Aku baik-baik saja" Teriak Hinata dengan lantang dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak terluka atau sakit.

"Ayah, ibu dan aku tidak apa-apa. Ayah jangan cemas, ayah harus bisa membuat kota aman." Boruto tiba-tiba teriak dan menangis bahwa dirinya pun tidak apa-apa.

"Makasih, Boruto. Kamu anak ibu yang pintar, setelah kamu berusia 4 atau 6 tahun kami akan memberimu kado terindah."

Hinata mencium Boruto, dan ia memasuki markas akatsuki.

"Hinata, aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan meyerahkan nyawaku demi kamu." Dalam hati,Naruto berjanji apapun akan dia lakukan asal anak dan istrinya selamat.

#sekian dulu author mau istirahat mau sms dengan pacar , gomen curhat.

Oh iya mampir ke FP kami ya ^^

Overbaka

Kaede Culture

Minori Asian Culture

Kimi No Nawa

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

pair : NaruHina Slide: SasuSaku

Penyalamat Hinata dan Boruto yang butuh perjuangan keras

#I have a massanger

Lagu di Hape Naruto berbunyi, Naruto mendapat email dari Sasuke.

SasukeSakura

Dear Naruto

Strategi kita butuh ekstra Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan rencananya. Tinggal nanti kamu pancing si Akatsuki. Lindungi sitri dan anakmu dulu, baru kita urus pemberontak itu. Oh iya, Sakura bilang. Hinata butuh ekstra kekuatan dan asupan gizi. Selama dia di jadikan sandra, mungkin fisik dia tertekan. Apa lagi dia bersama anakmu. Misi kita untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan Boruto, lokasi penjebakkan di lapangan bulu tangkis Konoha. Di sana tidak ada orang, semua sibuk bekerja dan sekolah. Itu tempat yang aman buat kita menjebak tersangka dan sandra bisa kita selamatkan sesuai rencana kita.

Sincerly Sasuke

#klik

Naruto menutup emailnya, dan hapenya di taruh di Tas kerjanya.

"kamu tau Konoha, untung Sasuke dan Sakura punya strategi jitu. Kalau tidak aku yang kewalahan hadapi bedebah itu." Tegas Naruto, dia menenangkan Konoha yang khawatir akan kondisi Naruto.

"Tuan, hiks...hiks...gomene... aku tidak bisa menjadi pelindungmu. Aku hanya jadi muridmu dan bawahan saja."Konohamaru menangis, dia menyesal dia membuat Naruto cemas karena kecemasannya yang berlebihan pada Senseinya.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa, muridku!. Kamu harus percaya aku, Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Setelah kita menyelamatkan mereka, tolong kamu antar pulang Hinata dan Boruto kerumahnya Ya!" jawab Naruto tersenyu manis.

Mobil sampai di kantor, Naruto meletakkan tasnya di kantor tempat dia bekerja.

"Hinata dan Boruto, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan melindungi, aku tak peduli nyawaku hilang. Hinata gomen bila aku pergi meninggalkan mu secepat mungkin, kamu harus kuat." Naruto berbicara di depan foto Boruto dan Hinata. Naruto memasang mantel detektifenya dan topi detektive.

"Sudah siapkah, Sasuke!." Tindas Naruto dengan senyuman yang dingin.

"Sasuke, kamu tenangkan Naruto dulu. Kalau dia melawan dengan emosi, bagaiman mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dan Boruto." Sakura emosi, meliat naruto yang penuh emosi untuk membebaskan Hinata.

"Sudah... biar aku yang urusnya sayang." Tindas Sasuke, dan mencium Sakura.

"Temme, ahoo...baka...per...pervert... iaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah merahnya, Sakura malu ketika Sasuke mencium lehernya dan mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Temme?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Kamu mau tau, kesini lah Naruto." Kata Sasuke dengan rayuan tampan dan penuh senyuman.

"Aku tau, kenapa Sakura teriak. Kamu melakukan sesuatu yang dia benci kan!" Tegas Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Yup, Bingo. Dobbe, kamu tumben masalah begini pintar?." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang cool.

"Masalah begitu, semua lelaki tau Temme." Tindas Naruto dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ah sudahlah, Temme. Kita harus serius dengan masalah ini jangan memakai emosi." Tindas Naruto, dengan bergegas ke lapangan bulu tangkis.

"Tuan, Polisi dan semua sudah di jebakkan. Jadi bagaiaman rencana selnajutnya untuk penjebakkan?." Tanya Rock lee.

"Tenang, misi ini pasti berhasil. Ya kan Naruto." Tegas Sasuke dengan rayuan mautnya.

"Ap..apa kau temme, lebih baik aku memikirkan istriku dari pada melihatmu. Aku bukan Hode atau Yaoi."

"Iya Naruto, aku bercanda kok dobbe." Tindas Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Konoha Maru, antarkan kami bertiga ke lapangan bulu tangkis." Tegas Naruto.

Mobil pun berjlan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berada di dalam mobil Konohamaru.

Tidak terasa missi kita ber 3 kemabli terulang, aku ingat dulu kamu naruto capernya minta ampun.

Flash back On:

"Sakura, kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan rayuan gombal.

"Heh, dobbe. Saatnya latihan pertahanan dan karate." Tegas Sasuke dengan berjalan seolah-olah dia yang pintar.

"Uaaa Sasuke, kamu datang tepat waktu. Wkwkwkwkwkw, kasian Naruto." Sakura berjalan dan dia mengejek Naruto bahwa Naruto tak pantas jadi kekasihnya.

"Shit, cihhh. Lagi-lagi si Pintar, liat saja nanti." Tegas Naruto,sebal karena lagi-lagi Sasuke jadi pusat perhatian.

Flash back Off:

"Hahahahha... gomene Naruto, aku tak tau kalau kamu dulu hanya caper semata." Tindas sakura dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Itu masa lalu, masa depan ku hanya Hinata dan keluargaku." Tegas Naruto.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bertemunya detektife ternama dengan musuh bebuyutan

Pair : NaruHina Slide:Sasu Saku

\- di mobil menuju lapangan-

Naruto dan keempat staf detektife pergi ke lapangan, demi menjebak Akatsuki. Mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana, misi apa yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan hinata dan boruto.

"Baru kali ini aku liat Naruto serius, dulu pas kita sekolah dia tidak serius." Tegas Sakura dengan heran.

"Anda ingat tidak, Nona Sakura. Pada waktu Hinata di culik sbelum Tuan Naruto menikah dia juga serius, meski dia mau menyerah." Tegas Konohamaru.

"Konoha, kamu harus konsen menyetir." Tindas Naruto yang sudah sadar dari melamunnya.

"Ha'i, ha'i sensei. Gomen aku mengungkit masa lalu." Konohamaru meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"Dobbe, jangan melamun. Kasian istrimu dan anakmu kalau kamu sedih begini. Kamu sudah janjikan untuk tidak perang dengan emosimu gunakan otak bukan perasaan." Tegas Sasuke, Sasuke tau betapa sedih ketika melihat seorang yang di cintai hilang lagi atau bahkan terluka.

"Temme, arigatou. Aku berhutang padamu. Andai saat itu kita tidak bertarung aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu yang menolong kesusahanmu walau aku tak paham masalahmu." Tegas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke ada telepon dari Kakashi Sensei." Tegas Sakura.

Pip

"Halo ada apa sensei"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan naruto berikan Handphone mu ke dia"

Baiklah Kakasi sensei"

Sasuke memberikan handphonnya ke pada Naruto

"Oi dobbe, Kakasi sensei mau bicara sama kamu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sini biar aku yang pegang handphone mu aku mau bicara sama sensei juga." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

Telepon beralih ke Naruto

"Halo sensei ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Oiii, Naruto. Jangan melawan dengan emosi. Kamu sudah jadi ayah dan kamu punya anak bernama Boruto. Kalau misi ini gagal, bisa-bisa nyawa Istri dan anakmu dalam bahaya."

"Aku minta maaf sensei atas kecerobohanku, entah kenapa emosi ku keluar di saat gawat dan menegangkan."

"Ingat, walau Akatsuki mudah di kalahkan. Tapi dia mempunyai kelompok banyak dan misi ini berbahaya."

"Baik sensei, makasih atas nasihatmu"

Pip

Telepon dimatikan, Naruto memberikan Handphone Sasuke ke Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Temme. Aku akan hati-hati melawan akatsuki meski dia mudah di kalahkan."

"Begitu dong Naruto, itu baru namanya sahabatku." Tegas Sasuke.

"Pak kita sudah sampai" tegas Konohamaru.

"Baik Konoha, makasih sudah mau mengantar kami." Tegas Sakura.

\- di lapangan tempat penjebakkan-

"Konoha, ketika aku memberi peluit kamu sediakan pasukan polisi oke." Sasuke memberi perintah ke Konohamaru.

"Ketika musuh datang kamu beri kode juga ke kami, ya?" tegas Sakura.

"Oke pak Sasuke, Pak Naruto semoga misi ini sukses." Konoha pun meninggalkan lapangan ia ke gedung sebelah lapangan.

"Kami-sama, berikan aku keuatan dan jagalah Hinata dan Boruto."

Plipp...pliippp

Sinyal hape dari Sasuke berbunyi

"Naruto, musuh sudah datang. Konoha memberikan sinyal lewat telepon." Tegas Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu bersiap bila Hinata terluka tolong obati." Tegas Sasuke ke Sakura.

"Baik, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan lemah lembut.

"Woah tidak di sangka, kamu di sini Naruto. Oh ternyata kamu bawa temanmu juga ya." Team akatsuki datang dan membawa sandra.

"Tuan, Nona Hinata di pasang bom di tubuhnya dan Hinata juga sedang menggendong Boruto." Konoha maru berbicara lewat mike kecil, memberikan aba-aba kalau Hinata dan Boruto dalam bahaya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya selamatkan istri dan anakmu dulu. Baru kita melawan akatsuki." Tegas, Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa menembak bagian lengan Hinata, karena Boruto di bawa bagian tangan kanan." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tentu Sasuke, aku akan berusaha tidak mengenai boruto." Jawab Naruto.

"Hinata maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, bolehkah aku melukaimu untuk melindungi pertama." Naruto mengancungkan pistol ke arah Akatsuki lalu berbalik arah ke Lengan Hinata yang Kiri.

"Boruto minum susu yang ibu buat ya, jangan nangis ibu akan baik-baik saja." Tegas Hinata yang sedang memeluk Boruto.

"Maaf Hinata, aku akan melukai mu sedikit" Naruto menembakkan peluru ke arah lengan kiri Hinata.

Pyassh

Peluru mengenai Hinata di bagian lengan kanannya.

"Itt..." Hinata, meringis kesakitan.

"Ibu...ibu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Boruto dengan suara imutnya.

"Hinata, lari ke arah Sakura cepat." Teriak Naruto.

Hinata berlari ke arah sakura dan membawa boruto di tangannya.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sakura pun berusaha menjinakkan bom di tubuh hinata.

Plipp Plipp

Sasuke memberi kode ke Konoha

"Konoha, ketika polisi suruhanmu datang langsung beri aba-aba suruh tembak" Sasuke berbicara lewat mikemicronya.

"Baik pak, akan saya bilang ke polisi untuk menembak langsung ke arah akatsuki." Jawab Konoha dengan Tegas.

"Kamu ketika aku memberi aba-aba menembak langsung menembak!" Tegas Konohamaru.

"Konoha, tembak." Tegas Sasuke.

"Gomen onii-san, aku lakukan demi kedamaian Kota." Sasuke menembakkan pistol ke arah Itachi.

Dash dor dor...

Peluru menuju arah jantung Itachi

"Uhuk...terimakasih... kau...sudah ... melawan ku seper..ti layaknya... laki-...la..ki." Itachi pun Tewas di tangan Sasuke.

Doar... doar

"Polisi menembak ke arah anggota akatsuki, semua anggota akatsuki tewas di tangan polisi konoha."

Doar...doar...

Naruto melihat, peluru akan meleset ke arah Hinata dan Boruto dia bergegas lari ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, awas!." Tegas Naruto sambil melindungi Hinata dan Boruto.

"Uhukkk..." Naruto muntah darah.

Peluru mengenai bagian pinggang Naruto. Naruto tersungkur terjatuh dan menembakkan peluru terakhir ke akatsuki yang mencoba membunuh Hinata dan Boruto.

Doar...Dor...Dorrr!

Peluru mengenai jantung anggota akatsuki yang setengah sadar

"Naruto!" Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Mama. One-san, apakah mama dan ayah baik-baik saja?." Tanya Boruto yang imut dan manis.

Note: Sakura tidak mau di panggil Boruto, Oba-chan karena terkesan Tua.

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto." Jawab Sakura.

TBC

Nantikan kisah selanjutnya ya ...


	12. Chapter 12

Cherry blossom bermekaran

Pair : NaruHina Slide: SasuSaku

\- di rumah sakit-

"Naru-kun, kamu sudah sembuh. Apakah luka bekas tembak , kejadian dua minggu lalu sudah kering?"Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Oh...sayang , syukurlah kamu datang. Aku kesepian tanpamu." Naruto mulai gombal padaHinata, dia tau kalau dirinya butuh Hinata di sisinya.

"Ayah, aku bawakan minum ini." Boruto, yang tampak mungil dan bertambah tinggi berlari ke arahnya.

"Hummm, waktunya untuk romantis. Malah datang Boruto." Tegas Naruto, ekspresinya menandakan bahwa.

"Ehem, Naruto. Kamu sudah dewasa, mengalah dengan anakmu saja." Seru Kakashi sensei.

"Sensei, bisanya belain anakku." Tindas Naruto, dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Ah, aku pergi ke kantor dulu. Dari pada sibuk ngurusin naruto, lebih baik aku pergi mengurus kasus." Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Boruto-kun, jangan melakukan apa yang ayah lakukan , Ya?" tegas Naruto, Kepada Boruto.

"A, Sarada-chan. Main yuk, aku mau mengajakmu main." Boruto mengajak sarada main.

"Keliatannya, Boruto sudah tambah dewasa ya. Tapi wajahnya mengingatkan ku pada Naruto. Iyakan, Hinata-chan?." Tanya Sakura, yang mengingat wajah Naruto ketika kecil.

"Iya, lucu sekali dulu. Waktu aku pertama meliat Naruto, sendirian tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya, aku ingin menolongnya ketika tragedi pemberontakan 10 tahun yang lalu."

Lucu!?, jawabnya, Naruto tidak yakin kalau dirinya seimut itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan urusanmu di kantor?" Tanya Naruto, Naruto tau semenjak 2 minggu Sasuke yang menggantikan dia.

"Lumayan berat, tapi aku sudah lama menginginkan jabatan ini." Tegas Sasuke, degan ekspresi ceria.

Bug..

Sakura memukul Sasuke sampai pingsan.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan. Jangan terlalu kasar pada suamimu. Kasian dia, dia bekerja keras menggantikan posisi Naru-kun." Seru Hinata, yang melihat ekspresi Sakura menakutkan.

"Gomen, Gomen. Aku bersalah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya, dia meminta maaf pada istrinya.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas pembicaraan yang tidak bermutu, Sakura kesal kenapa suami setampan itu masih saja iri kepada Naruto.

"Emang ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, iya kan suamiku." Jawab Sakura, Sakura melirik ke Sasuke.

"Udah, Sakura-chan. Haduh, sampai kelai begini." Hinata merasa bersalah, ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berantam.

"Ehem, Ehem. Pak saya ada kabar, kemarin Tuan Gaara membawakan laporan." Konohamaru datang ke ruangan Naruto, dia memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Arsip apa itu, Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini laporan, misi yang baru. Ada pembunuhan di kota pasir, Pak Naruto disuruh menyelidiki kasus ini." Tegas Konohamaru.

"Wah, tidak terasa ya sudah 2 minggu. Akhirnya cherry blossom bermekaran, persis namamu Sakura-chan." Hinata melihat ke luar jendela, dia sudah lama berada di rumah sakit. Semenjak Naruto koma, dia yang selalu merawatnya.

"Apa hubungannya Sakura-chan dengan cherry blossom hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini Sakura Ulang tahunkan, dan hari ini cherry blossom bermekaran." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa, maaf Sakura. Semenjak aku sakit, aku jadi melupakan ulang tahun sahabatku." Seru Naruto.

"Naruto,kami pulang ya." Seru Sakura.

"Ah, iya sakura. Hati-hati ya?" Seru Hinata.

"Hinata, aku kangen sekali. Semenjak aku di rumah sakit, aku rasanya mau pulang. Melihat Boruto dan wajahmu yang cantik." Seru Naruto, memegang wajah Hinata dan menciumnya.

"Oh iya, besok setelah aku sehat. Maukah, kamu jalan-jalan di cherry blossom. Dokter mengatakan, kalau aku boleh pulang hari ini." Seru Naruto, mengajak istrinya yang kesepian semenjak dia koma.

"Naruto-kun, kesehatanmu lebih penting. Aku sangat khawatir, ketika kamu terbaring lemah. Waktu kamu juga tertembak, aku sangat khawatir." Seru Hinata. Hinata menangis di pangkuan Naruto, dia ingin suaminya lekas sembuh.

"Sudah, jangan nangis. Aku akan menurutimu, setelah aku sembuh total aku akan mengajakmu ke **cherry blossom**." Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata, lalu menciumnya.

\- di rumah-

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Naruto sudah sehat kambali. Dia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman, melihat cherry blossom bermekaran.

"Boruto, ayo cepat!. Okasa-san sudah menunggu." Seru Hinata, yang sedang menyiapkan bekal jalan-jalan.

"Boruto sudah tambah besar, ayah sampai heran melihat wajahmu." Tegas Naruto.

"Hinata, bolehkah kita menambah satu keluarga lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ehm, menambah satu keluarga. Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Maksudku, aku ingin menambah satu anak lagi." Tegas Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu Boruto berusia 5 atau 6 tahun. Kita juga masih banyak misi dan kerjaan di kantor." Tegas Hinata.

"Baiklah, Boruto kamu mau adik perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perempuan Ayah, apakah Boruto akan mempunyai adik ayah?" Tanya Boruto.

"Iya, nanti ketika kamu berusia 5 atau 6 tahun kamu akan mempunyai adik." Seru Hinata, yang sedang menggendong Boruto.

#Sekian dulu ya ... masih banyak tanggungan author maaf apa bila penulisan bahasa masih berantakan atau kacau.

Di mohon reviewnya

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Liburan yang gagal

Pair : NaruHina Side:SasuSaku

DC : Masashi kishimoto

Note: Maaf apa bila karangannya seperti anak sd , atau masih banyak salah kata.

Warning: Story dewasa, tidak cocok di bawah umur.

Rate: M

Sore ini kami berjalan ke taman Konoha, pemerintah Konoha membuat taman cherry blossom yang super duper indah. Janji Naruto ketika dia sembuh, dia akan berlibur bersama aku dan Boruto. Tapi di saat kami sedang istorahat di pohon, telepon berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada misi penting yang segera kami kerjakan.

I have your massanger

Bel berbunyi di handphone Naruto

"Naru-Kun, handphone mu berbunyi." Tandas Hinata, yang sedang menyupi Boruto bubur.

"Okasan, apakah kita akan liburan lagi bulan depan?" tiba-tiba Boruto menanyakan, apakah taun berikutnya Kami akan berlibur lagi seperti hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ya Boruto." Seru Hinata, seraya menandakan bahwa ada misi yang ia harus jalankan.

Bunga Sakura bermekaran, suasana romantis dan tentram mengelilingi suasana hati kami. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya misi harus dijalankan, kalau kami bolos kerja atau cutty lama akan kena sanksi. Yah beginilah nasip detektive ternama dan polisi kota Konoha. Selalu siaga, setiap saat selalu menjalankan tugas sebagai polisi.

"Naru-to, tidak apa-apa kok. Kita tunda liburan musim semi ini." Tandas Hinata, ekspresi hinata menandakan bahwa dia ikhlas liburannya didelay dulu atau ditunda.

"Tidak usah sayang, aku sudah izin tadi dengan atasan. Kalau aku tidak bisa bertugas untuk bulan ini, aku minta izin untuk program hamilmu."

Hinata langsung , mukanya bahagia dan berbunga. Dia tidak sadar kalau Boruto sedang memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang lagi malu-malu.

"Ssssstt, jangan nyaring-nyaring. Aku malu naruto." Tandas Hinata, berbisik ke arah Naruto.

"Otou-san, Okasan kenapa wajahnya menjadi memerah?" Boruto bertanya kepada Naruto kenapa Ibunya tiba-tiba memerah wajahnya, yah namanya juga boruto kan tidak tahu menahu mengenai program hamil. Boruto berusia balita, dia tidak tau apa yang ayah dan ibunya bicarakan.

"Boruto-kun, nanti kalau kamu berusia 17 tahun pasti kamu akan tahu kenapa ibumu tersenyum malu-malu." Tandas Naruto, dengan senyuman manisnya kepada Boruto.

"Sayang, jangan bicara itu kepada Boruto."

Tiba-tiba Hinata tidak sengaja tangannya memukul ke arah naruto, Naruto pun tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan. Yah namanya juga Hinata, kalau lagi malu dan ada orang yang berbicara hal tidak sopan di hadapannya langsung di hajar.

"Naru-kun, gomenasai. Aku minta maaf, Naru-kun. Ah, aku malah memukulnya hingga pigsan."

Hinata, memberi kan minyak wangi ke hidung suaminya.

"Naru-kun, apakah kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata, kenapa aku terjatuh?"

"Kamu terkena pukulan karate ku, maaf ya."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau menanyakan saja kenapa kamu bisa reflek begitu."

"Et-ett-etto, tadi kamu berbicara pembahasan dewasa ke anak kecil. Jadi aku reflek, tidak sengaja mengenai kamu yang baru saja pulih dari sakit." Tegas Hinata dengan ekspresi bersalah dan malu.

"Sayangku Hinata, jangan begitu dong. Aku maafkan kok, sudah jangan memasang wajah kusut. Liat Boruto, dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat kita berbicara yang tidak jelas."

Naruto memeluk hinata, dia mencium bibir hinata dan mengelus rambut hinata.

"Otousan tidak adil, kenapa hanya ibu yang di cium. Aku mau juga." Boruto memukul badan ayahnya, karena dia cemburu kenapa ciuman hangat hanya untuk ibunya saja bukan untuk dirinya.

"Kamu masih kecil, otousan cium keningmu saja ya."

Naruto memberi tanda kecupan di keningnya Boruto, lalu mengelus kepala Boruto.

"Gimana, lebih enakkan dari pada yang ayah berikan ke ibumu." Tandas Naruto, dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Ah, sayang jangan genit. Nanti Boruto makin penasaran, makin membuat kita sulit jelaskan pembahasan yang kita bicarakan.

Kami duduk di pohon sakura, sambil meliat gunung di dekat kota Konoha. Tak terasa waktu sudah hampir malam, jam menandakan kami harus pulang.

"Naru-kun, Boruto tertidur pulas. Lucukan, dia mengingatkan aku padamu naruto, ketika kamu masih kecil tidur di TK gakuen Konoha." Hinata tertawa ceria melihat Boruto yang tertidur pulas.

"Hinata tetaplah tertawa begitu, aku ingin melihat senyummu sampai aku mati." Tegas Naruto di dalam hati.

"Naru-kun, tutup matamu sebentar."

Cup

Hinata mencium bibir Naruto dan Naruto terkejut seakan Hinata sudah mulai nakal dan dewasa.

"Kamu tidak sabar ya, ingin mempunyai anak lagi." Tegas Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Nah, kita sudah di rumah." Tandas Naruto.

"Tadaima Oka-sama, tadaim neji-niisama, tadaima Otou-sama."

Tada...

Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Naruto di kejutkan dengan teman-temannya yang membuat pesta di rumah Hinata.

"Ssssst, jangan ribut ayoo pulang. Berisik aja, malam-malam malah berpesta." Tegas Naruto yang penuh emosi, karena di kejutkan dengan kedatangan teman-temannya tanpa sepengatahuan Narut dan Hinata.

"Naru-kun jangan begitu, biar aku yang menidurkan Boruto di kamar kamu berpesta saja dengan teman-temanmu." Hinata mengedipkan matanya, dia tahu kalau teman-teman Naruto datang karena ajakan dari Hinata dan Sakura ketika di rumah sakit.

Flash back Hinata:

"Hum, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin membuat Naruto Senang, pesta apa yang membuat dia senang." Tegas Hinata dengan raut kusut.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita menyiapkan pesta ketika Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit. Kamu bilang saja Sakura di pohon sudah mekar dan bersamaan dengan ulang tahunku. Lalu kamu bilang, aku ingin sekali berlibur." Tegas Sakura dengan ajakan yang tepat.

"Apakah dia mau, kalau aku mengajaknya ke taman sakura di konoha?" Hinata ragu, jika rencana Sakura tidak berhasil.

"Tentu saja dia mau Hinata-chan, melihatmu cemas dan sedih di rumah sakit. Lelaki mana yang tega melihatmu sedih dan membiarkanmu pucat karena menjaga dia." Sakura meyakinkan, kalau Naruto pasti mau menerima ajakan Hinata untuk berlibur.

Flash Back end:

"Ah, iya aku sms Sakura. Aku akan sms ke sakura dan terima kasih atas tipsnya dan misi kencan juga." Tegas Hinata, yang sedang memegang handphone.

Klik..

To: Sakura-chan

Terima kasih, sakura. Rencanamu berjalan lancar, apakah kamu masih di bawah dengan teman-teman. Maaf aku tidak bisa ke bawah, Boruto sedang tidur. Oh iya, besok aku mau mengajakmu belanja ke super marker, itu adalah ucapan terima kasih buatku karena kamu sudah menolongku untuk merancang pesta kedatangan Naruto dari rumah sakit.

Trip...trip ...trip

Handphone Sakura bergetar, ketika Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Temari.

"Sebentar, aku mau menjawab pesan yang masuk." Tandas Sakura, yang memegang handphone dan membalas sms dari Hinata.

To: Hinata Hyuga

Oh, jangan report-report. Aku khsus memberikanmu tips itu supaya kamu tidak murung, aku cemas ketika kamu pucat dan murung di rumah sakit. Sesama wanita aku memberikan Tips itu gratis.

Side sakura of:

Side Hinata:

To: Sakura-chan

Aku juga memberikan balas budi untukmu gratis, aku mengajakmu berbelanja supaya kamu tidak capek dengan tugas sebagai dokter forensik Sakura-chan. Jadi please, terima ajakkanku ya?, besok kita ketemu di Taman Sakura jam 8 pagi.

Side Hinata Off:

Side Sakura:

To: Hinata Hyuga

Terima kasih, oke aku akan ke taman jam 8.10. aku pakai busana warna pink dan merah. See you.

Side Sakura off:

"Akhirnya, sakura mau menerima ajakanku. Terima kasih Boruto, ibu ke bawah dulu ya." Hinata mencium Boruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dan segera ke lantai bawah.

Tap...tap...tap...

"Minna, gomene. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama." Hinata pun langsung memeluk ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, semua ini aku yang rencanakan dan yang mendesain pesta dan ruangannya Sakura-chan. Aku membuat ini untuk pesta ucapan terima kasih telah sembuh pasca bekas tembakan di lapangan bulu tangkis." Hinata mencium Naruto dan meminum Wine.

"Hinata, kamu lagi menyusui dan lagi program hamil. Jangan minum wine dulu." Tegas Naruto, dan menghentikan Hinata yang akan meminum Wine.

"Oh, gomen Naru-kun. Aku kebawa suasana jadi mau minum Wine." Tandas Hinata, yang bergegas menyingkirkan wine dari tangannya.

"Cium, cium, cium."

Teman-teman Hinata dan Naruto menyuruh mereka berciuman. Seakan Ini adalah pesta anniversary Naruto dan Hinata yang ke 2.

"Apa-apaan kalian, bikin malu saja." Tegas Naruto yang memerah pipinya.

"Naruto, aku cinta kamu sampai akhir hayat. Terima kasih sudah sembuh dan kembali ke rumah kita."

Hinata mencium naruto di bagian mulut Naruto, dan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata... kamu nakal ya, haduh berarti program hamilnya bakal minta di percepat." Tegas Naruto, lalu membalas ciuman Hinata.

"Okey, aku akan menurutimu. Malam ini, aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu tidur pulas atau nyenyak. Ingat ya Hinata, ini hukuman kamu telah mencium kepala Detektive ternama." Tegas Naruto, dengan kata-kata nakalnya. Seakan Naruto memberi kode bahwa dia akan memproses cepat program hamil Hinata.

#Note: anak-anak di bawah umur dilarang membaca ya. Ini khusus umur 18+ ke atas, maaf juga bila masih kacau dalam penulisan author akan berusaha keras membuat cerita ini semakin di senangi dan semakin banyak followersnya.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto yang super duper keren

Pair : NaruHina Side:SasuSaku

Aku dan Naruto membuat progam hami, kami saling berbagi dalam hal kerja. Yah, karena aku sudah memasuki 1 minggu, walau janin di rahim kami belum keliatan tapi Naruto tetap setia siang malam dia membereskan rumah, menjaga Boruto, membuat makan siang dan makan malam. Hampir sebulan kami menjalani program hamil, walau aku baru memasuki masa hamil seminggu tapi Naruto menjagaku setiap saat. Dia rela cuti dan di potong gajinya demi menemaniku.

"Boruto, ayo makan buburnya. Kalau tidak makan, nanti kamu sakit." Tegas Naruto, yang mengejar boruto ke lantai 1.

"Otousan, Boruto tidak mau makan. Hiks...hiks..." Boruto mengumpet di belakang pintu kamar, dia tidak mau makan.

"Boruto, kalau kamu tidak mau makan ayah tidak akan membawamu lagi ke kantor ayah." Kata Naruto, yang berlari ke arah Boruto.

Tok...tok...

Terdengar ketokan pintu, Hinata menuju pintu depan.

"Boruto, okasan akan membelikan mu buku gambar kalau kamu makan. Oka-sama pergi ke depan dulu ya, soalnya ada tamu." Tegas Hinata menuju ruang tamu.

"Sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintu!". Hinata membukakan pintu depan, dan dia terkejut Inoe dan Sakura menjenguknya.

"Wah, Inoe dan Sakura. Terima kasih, sudah datang menjengukku." Tegas Hinata.

"Hinata-chan wah selamat sudah mempunyai anak yang ke dua, kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Inoe kepada Hinata.

"Ah, baru seminggu dan aku belum ke rumah sakit untuk USG. Maaf Naruto membuat informasi salah, dia panik ketika aku muntah-muntah dikiranya aku sudah memasuki sebulan." Jawab Hinata dengan malu, dia membuat sahabatnya report karena informasi yang salah.

"Hinata, kamu bersyukur suamimu setia dan menjagamu di saat hamil. Sedangkan aku, mana mau Sasuke siaga dan menemaniku. Dia sibuk dengan tugasnya, dan lagi-lagi dia malah pulang malam." Jawab Sakura yang iri, karena selama dia hamil dia di temani oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan suaminya sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan memeriksa misi.

"Sudah-sudah laki-laki emang begitu kalau dia sibuk, tapi dia selalu perhatian." Jawab Hinta-chan.

Tap...tap

"Oh, ada Sakura dan Inoe. Maaf habis menyuapkan Boruto." Tandas Naruto, yang menggendong Boruto setelah menyuapkan bubur.

"Boruto sudah tambah dewasa ya, senang tidak kalau punya adek lagi?" Tanya Inoe.

"Boluto senang kalau Boluto punya adik lagi, soalnya Boluto ada yang menemani bermain." Jawab Boruto yang suaranya celat.

"Oh, Sakura dan Inoe. Aku baru saja mau mengajak kalian menjenguk Hinata-chan, ternyata kalian sudah datang." Tandas Temari, yang telat menjenguk Hinata.

"Wah, Boruto liat Oba bawa apa ini." Temari membawakan kado buat boluto.

"Makasih oba, kemana Paman Sikamalu. Kok tidak datang?" Tandas Boruto, Boruto menerima hadiah pemberian Temari.

"Oh iya, ini ada herbal buat ibu hamil. Ini pemberian dari Gaara niisan, untukmu Hinata-chan. Dan ini juga herbal buat Naruto." Tegas Temari, Temari memberikan pemberian Gaara kepada Hinata-chan.

"Hinta-chan, ini aku belikan buku khusus ibu hamil. Buat ibu yang lagi hamil anak ke 2." Tandas Sakura yang memberikan kado buat Hinata.

"Wah makasih banyak Sakura-chan." Tandas Hinata.

Suasan rumah menjadi ramai dan penuh kebersamaan, Naruto dan Hinata mengobrol dengan sahabat mereka. Membahas rencana buat Hinata, Boruto juga tersenyum mendapatkan kunjungan oleh Sakura, Inoe, dan Temari. Di tambah lagi dia mendapat hadiah dari Temari.

"Boruto, kalau kamu mau main dengan Sarada. Besok dia free tidak ada sekolah, dan kerjaan." Kata Sakura yang menggendong Boruto.

"Sarada-chan besok di rumah, tidak ke tempat neneknya. Yee, Boruto besok mau main dengan Sarada-chan. Bolehkan oka-sama, otou-sama?." Tanda Boruto, Boruto meminta ijin ke pada Hinata dan Boruto.

"Boleh, jangan nakal ya. Oh iya, Sasuke sudah mengerjakan berkas ku belum, aku minta maaf tidak bisa ke kantor. Soalnya hanabi belum ke rumah, dia lagi sibuk sekolah." Tegas Naruto, dia telah merepotkan Sasuke dan Sakura karena libur hampir sebulan demi program hamil.

"Naruto, Sasuke kemarin keliatan ceria. Dia suka sekali tugas tambahan, jadi kamu jangan cemas. Kamu jaga istrimu yang lagi hamil." Tandas Sakura.

#maaf sampai di sini dulu ya author lagi sibuk mau nyari kerjaan hiatus untuk seminggu lebih NaruHina

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Akhirnya Hanabi datang

Nama : Hana Pusparini

DC: Masashi Ksishimoto

Warning: OOC, genre campur, rate M, typo di mana-mana, penggunaan bahasa masih rancu, penokohan gaje, cerita Gaje, AU, dan temanya mengambil latar kebaratan.

Rate: M

Pair : Naru Hina Side: Sasu Saku

Telepon ( )

Surat word Black

POV Hinata:

Boruto adalah anak kami, walau dia berusia 1 tahun atau masih batita tapi dia cerdas. Dia mempunyai gen ku dan gen Naruto. Kecerdasannya di wariskan oleh mendiang neji nii-sama. Aku dan Naruto bahagia Boruto sudah pandai berbicara dan bergaul dengan Sarada. Hari Ini Hanabi, dia akan menemaniku.

Tok...Tok...

Pintu di ketok, Hinata membuka pintu.

"Hanabi, kamu tidak sekolah?". Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak Kak, aku libur soalnya ada rapat di sekolahan." Jawab Hanabi, sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Oh, iya kak. Mana Boruto, aku rindu dengan Boruto." Tandas Hanabi, yang rindu dengan keponakannya.

"Boruto, Oba Hanabi datang." Tandas Hinata, memanggil Boruto.

Tap...Tap...

Boruto, keluar dari kamar bermainnya. Lalu memeluk, Hanabi.

"Hanabi Oba, ayo main sama Boruto." Kata Boruto, yang memegang tangan Hanabi. Boruto adalah keponakan Hanabi satu-satunya di keluarga Hyuga. Dan keponakan cowok yang paling manis dan pintar.

"Boruto, aunt Hanabi baru sampai. Salam dulu dengan aunt." Tegas Hinata.

"Naru-kun, Hanabi sudah datang." Tandas Hinata.

"Hanabi, kamu di sini dulu ya aku mau bangunkan Naruto."

Hinata menuju lantai atas membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, ya Naruto walau suami siaga tapi sifat malasnya masih ada di pikirannya.

"Naruto, kamu pergi kerja. Hanabi sudah datang, jadi kamu bisa kerja." Tandas Hinata, Hinata mencium Naruto supaya Naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Humm... Hinata, aku masih ingin bersama kamu." Ujar Naruto, yang memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto, semenjak kamu cuti. Aku jadi cemas tentang kondisimu dan pekerjaanmu." Tandas Hinata.

"Baiklah, istriku tercinta. Aku tau kamu cemas, terima kasih atas ciuman semangat paginya." Tandas Naruto yang membalas ciuman Hinata.

"Aku ke bawah dulu ya, membuatkan sarapan. Hanabi ada di lantai bawah, dia menemani Boruto." Tandas Hinata.

"Hanabi, datang. Kemarin dia bilang, dia sibuk tidak bisa datang." Tegas Naruto.

"Hanabi, libur sayang. Ada rapat di sekolahnya. Dia bilang, aku libur makanya aku ke rumah onee-sama untuk mengurus Boruto." Jawab Hinata singkat, yang sedang merapikan pakaian dan menyiapkan pakaian kerja buat Naruto.

"Aku Ke bawah, pakaian kerja mu sudah ku sediakan."

Hinata menuju lantai bawah, untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

POV : Hinata Off

POV Sakura :

\- di kantor-

"Sayang, ini hasil autopsi jenasah yang mati karena tertembak komplotan perampok di Kota pasir. Tadi malam Gaara mengirim faximail, dia menyuruh kita ke kota pasir untuk menyelidiki mayatnya dan menyelidiki pencurian emas di kota pasir." Tandas Sakura.

Suasana di kantor kembali aktif, semenjak kejadian Hinata di culik. Staf dan atasan detektife mempersiapkan misinya di kantor pusat Konohagakure, para staff yang ada di kantor pergi mencari lokasi keberadaan Akatsuki dan membuat jebakkan untuk menjebak akatsuki.

"Oh, iya korbannya adalah pengusaha minyak Zaitun dan Biji Hitam sayang. Keliatannya perampokkan ini aga sedikit aneh, dia atas namakan karin di tangan mayatnya dan dia menggigit lengan korban." Tegas Sakura.

"Apa... karin... Aduh, siapa sih yang membuat izin begitu." Kata Sasuke, terkejut nama Karin bekas kerabatnya selama dia bekerja di team Karin.

"Kamu tau Karin dari mana sayang, kok bisa menyebut si pembunuh itu." Tandas Sakura yang bersiap meninju Sasuke.

"Sayang, jangan marah dulu. Karin adalah mantanku ketika aku jadi buronan Konoha." Kata Sasuke yang menenangkan Sakura.

"Apa, mantan. Sekali lagi kamu bela buronan itu aku hajar." Kata Sakura yang membuat ekspresinya menjadi demon dengan bara api.

POV Sakura Off:

POV Naruto:

"Halo temen, hai Sakura masih marahan dengan Sasuke. Sabar sasuke emang begitu." Naruto tiba-tiba menyapa temannya, dari tadi Naruto sudah mendengarkan obrolan Sasuke dan Sakura tapi Naruto tidak berani memotong pembicaraannya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura mulai membara dan marah akibat Sasuke mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Naruto, maaf atas kesalahanku karena membuat keributan di kantor." Sakura terkejut, melihat Naruto sudah di depan ruangannya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku mulai kerja, Hanabi sudah datang." Naruto, mengecek berkas case yang terletak di mejanya.

"Oh, iya. Waktu aku bertemu Sasuke, Sasuke selalu dengan Karin. Makanya dia apal nama Karin, bener kan teme!." Naruto sengaja mengungkit nama Karin, supaya Sasuke sadar bahwa dia sekarang mempunyai istri dan harus peka bahwa wanita satu-satunya adalah si Sakura bukan Karin.

"Kenapa kau sebut, itu baka dobe!." Tandas Sasuke yang emosi, karena ulah sahabatnya yang bdodoh itu.

"Aku kan hanya bercerita, lagian kamu sudah punya Sakura. Buat apa sensi teme. Dah kita kerjakan masalah ini, besok kita bersiap-siap untuk kerja keras dan mengirim email ke Gaara." Kata Naruto, yang mengecek daftar korban dan nama pelaku di majalah dinding.

"Dobe, please jangan ungkit masa lalu ku dengan Karin. Aku bisa kena hajar, istriku." Sasuke meminta Naruto supaya tidak membahas masa lalu dia dengan Karin.

"Baiklah teme, tapi kali ini kamu jangan membuat wanita marah besar. Wanita kalau marah besar, bisa membuat suasana kantor jadi kacau." Kata Naruto yang memasuki kantornya.

Love is love

Handphone Naruto berbunyi, Naruto mengangkat Handphonenya.

"Halo, Gaara. Ada apa, apakah bertambah lagi korbannya." Tanya Naruto di handphone.

(Bukan itu Naruto, aku mau memberikan email ke kamu tentang rincian nama korban dan alamat korban aja. Oh iya, satu lagi. Besok aku minta kamu datang ya ke kota ku, kalau sempat. Soalnya aku mau membahas mengenai buronan bernama Karin.)

"Oke, kalau aku ada waktu ya. Oh nanti kalau berkas rincian file casenya sudah jadi aku kirim ke alamatmu, ada lagi kemarin Sikamaru sudah mempunyai strategi buat menangkap buronan itu. Dan Sasuke juga sudah membaca gerak-gerik pelaku." Tandas Naruto yang sedang mengetik file case pembunuhan di Kota pasir.

(Oke, aku akan menunggu mu. Sampai nanti, dan semoga casenya lancar.)

Klikk...

Gaara mematikan telepon.

"Haduh, seharian aku di kantor tidak sibu. Kalau aku tidak cuti, mungkin semua case selasai."

POV Naruto off:

POV Hanabi:

"Boruto, wah kamu menggambar apa?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Gambal, onee-san Hanabi." Jawab Boruto, dengan senyum manisnya.

Note: Boruto bingung mau memanggil Hanabi oba atau Onee-san, karena Hanabi wajahnya masih muda dan fressh

"Kak, Boruto mirip ayahnya ya." Tandas Hanabi yang ikut menggambar dengan Boruto.

"Haha. Makanya aku jadi sayang dengan Boruto, selain itu Boruto juga sayang dengan adiknya yang di kandunganku."

"Kaka, besok aku saja yang buat makanan kakak istirahat dan santai sambil menonton atau membaca majalah baby aja." Tandas Hanabi yang menggendong Boruto.

"Boruto, kamu sebentar lagi jadi kakak. Dan kamu jadi super duper seperti ayahmu." Kata Hanabi.

TBC

 **Buat Snowincherry:**

 **Maaf, bukan saya sombong karena flame. Tapi saya Cuma ga mau melihat banyak spam gaje yang ga bermutu, apa lagi saya trauma dengan flame. Di tambah lagi saya kasian liat teman saya dia masih bertanya masih kena flame ga han, Ffmu. Masalahnya, saya ga mau buat semangat teman saya drop. Dia udah kena flame, apa lagi baca FF saya buat dia terpukul. Begitu juga saya yang baca flame dari orang buat saya ga bisa mengarag dan berkarya, saya buat FF untuk mengisi waktu luang saya.**

 **Natsu Zyy:**

 **Makasih atas dorongan dan bantuan mu Nat**

 **Guest Nina:**

 **Insya Allah saya usahakan nulis cerita dengan bahasa yang benar dan EYD yang benar**

 **Nimarmine:**

 **Makasih buat saran FF yang menarik, hana belum selesai baca FF nya dari temanmu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kasus pembunuhan saudagar minyak Zaitun dan biji hitam bagian pertama**

 **Pair: NaruHina slig:SasuSaku**

 **DC: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: tulisan agak gaje, penulisan masih kaku, banyak yang kurang, ada adegan kekerasan, bahasa vulgar dan pembunuhan.**

 **Cerita Reedit**

Di kantor Naruto dan Sasuke sedang mencari apa penyebab kematian saudagar di kota pasir, Sakura mengecek foto-foto mayat yang dibunuh oleh Karin. Menurut informasi dari Gaara, pelaku tidak meninggalkan bekas ataupun sidik jari. Di tubuh korban hanya tertulis nama Karin, korban dalam keadaan mati tercekik di bagian leher, tidak ada tanda bekas tusukan ataupun sayatan di tubuh korban.

"Naruto, menurutku palaku membunuh atas dasar iri atau dendam. Karena aku tau karin orangnya pendendam, dia memiliki kenangan yang sangat suram dari pada diriku." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka map yang berisikan data pribadi korban.

"Sasuke, kalau begitu si palaku membunuh bukan karena si korban korupsi atau pelaku menginginkan hartanya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengetik berkas-berkas tentang kasus pembunuhan di kota pasir.

"Nama Karin, usia masih muda. Aduh, banyak sekali tugas hari ini. Bisakah kita ke kota pasir, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Aku butuh bukti yang jelas." Tandas Naruto sambil mengencangkan ikat pinggang dan jassnya. Naruto mengoreksi lagi apakah motif pelaku atas dasar iri semata terhadap korban, atau ada sesuatu komplotan yang menyuruh sarada.

"Dobe, aku ke ruangan dulu. Ada berkas-berkas Karin yang akan kucek." Sasuke menepuk Naruto yang sedang frustasi, ia pun menuju ke ruang kerjanya

"Naruto, ada tamu dari kota pasir". Ucap seorang beramput perak yang baru saja datang ke ruang Naruto.

"Kakashi, siapa yang datang?. Apakah Gaara." Jawab Naruto sambil membetulkan bajunya yang kusut dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Bukan, yang datang Temari." Ucap pak tua yang melihat ruang kerja Naruto. Yah taulah guru kakashi kalau cuaca dingin begini mengambil posisi yang santai untuk tidur. Guru Kakashi di saat cuaca dingin dan penuh nuansa romantis begini pasti tidur bagaikan raja yang sedang istirahat di ruang yang besar.

"Hai, Naruto. Maaf merepotkan mu. Aku membawakan berkas dari Gaara, dia menyuruhku datang Ke Konoha untuk menyampaikan data diri korban dan pelaku yang belum lengkap."

Gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya kucir yang sangat modern menghampiri Naruto di kantornya.

"Oh, Temari terima kasih. Aku seharusnya yang minta maaf kepadamu." Ucap Naruto ke sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita cek. Rumah korban berukura meter, rumahnya tingkat. Pelaku masuk keruangan sekitar jam 2 pagi, ketika korban menuju ke kamar mandi. Ciri-ciri korban, tiggi, kekar, dan mempunyai poni. Baju yang di pakai korban berwarna coklat, celananya berwarna putih susu."

"Kalau pelaku ciri-cirinya berambut merah, memakai kacamata, dan terdapat gigitan di tangannya. Aku merasa aneh dengan pelakunya kenapa memiliki gigitan yang sama di lengannya. Apakah itu kebiasaan si pelaku suka menggigit lengannya dan menggigit korban, atau dia hanya iseng saja." Naruto mengetik berkas yang berisikan kasus pembunuhan, baru kali ini dia menerima kasus pembunuhan yang sangat unik. Kasus ini juga menarik, pelakunya saja mantan Sasuke bahkan Sakura sempat cemburu ketika Sasuke menyebut Karin.

Naruto mengecek detail kasus pembunuhan, dia duduk di kursi favoritnya.

"Cuacanya dingin sekali ya, aku sempat terpeleset di halaman." Ucap Temari, yang mengusap tangannya kedinginan.

"Oh iya, apa tidak ada jejak sepatu pelaku atau sidik jari pelaku?" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri mengecek foto korban yang berada di mejanya.

Tidak ada jejak pelaku Naruto, kami sudah mencari di rumah korban. Jadi kami hanya menemukan mayat yang membusuk di bak dan menemukan bekas cekikan di leher korban saja. Apa lagi sekarang cuaca sedang dingin, kami tidak bisa mencari jejak pelaku."

"Ada bekas gigitan pelaku , dan pelaku tidak meninggalkan barang bukti. Itu membuatku sulit melacak sidik jari." Ucap Naruto yang sedang mengetik berkas-berkas di ruangnya.

"Tunggu Temari, Gaara memberikan detail yang lebih jelas lagi. Dia mengirimku emai, polisi Kota Pasir menemukan surat pelaku yang di buang korban di tong sampah yang terletak di dapurnya." Naruto berhenti mengetik, dia mengecek email yang dikirim oleh Gaara.

"Naruto aku ke kantin dulu membeli kopi panas, kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal telepon ke nomer ini." Temari memberikan kartu namanya, ia tak tahan dengan cuaca yang dingin.

Ruang Kerja Naruto berantakan, penuh buku tentang pengadilan dan berkas-berkas korban pembunuhan. Banyak sampah berserakan di ruangan Naruto, dan terdapat jaket apek Naruto 2 minggu lalu.

"Dobe, sampai kapan kau jorok begini. Polisi harus bersih, terlihat rapi oleh klien." Sasuke datang ke kantor Naruto melihat ruangan sahabatnya yang berantakan.

"Teme, cuaca hari ini ekstrem masih musim semi kenapa tiba-tiba hujan ya." Ucap Naruto yang kedinginan diruangnya.

"Dobe, kamu cuaca dingin begini kenapa tidak memakai penghangat ruangan?" Tanya sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya kedinginan.

"Kamu seorang ayah, harus bersikap dewasa. Dan jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit. Kasihan Hinata yang sedang mengandung."

Sang raven menghidupkan pemanas di ruang sahabatnya.

"Guru Kakasi lagi tidur di ruangku,jangan hidupkan pemanasnya." Ujar pria berambut pirang yang sedang meminum vitamin c.

Guru kakashi sedang tertidur di ruang Naruto yang sejuk.

"Sejak kapan ia tertidur, di saat kita sedang panik dan stresss." Sasuke marah, melihat guru Kakasi yang bermalas-malasan di ruang kerja Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku membawakan kopi hang-, oh Sasuke maaf membuat mu report." Temari yang sedang membawa kopi hangat dan masuk keruang Naruto tekejut melihat Sasuke yang berada di tempat kerja Naruto.

"Temari, ada apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan Nada judes.

Sasuke dan Temari adalah saingan di kelas Konoha. Temari sempat mengalahkan Sasuke dalam lomba matematika.

"Sasuke, jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Aku di sini diperintahkan oleh Gaara." Tandas temari yang kesal, baru saja dia datang sudah di perlakukan layaknya seorang musuh oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu Teme, kamu jangan berpikiran begitu. Temari memberikan berkas-berkas dan foto-foto korban saat di temukan." Ucap Naruto menenangkan suasana yang penuh hawa panas yang sedang terjadi di ruangannya.

"Ehem, apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Seorang Pak tua berambut perak terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ada perkelahian di ruang Naruto.

"Guru, ke sini sebentar. Jangan menambah suasana jadi panas, yah walaupun cuaca di luar cukup dingin dan sangat ekstrem." Naruto menyuruh guru kakashi menghindar dari perang mulut yang sedang terjadi di ruangannya.

Staff dan karyawan di kantor yang lalu lalang berbisik-bisik, mereka melihat ke ruang Naruto. Suasana kembali tenang, saat staff kantor lewat di depan ruang Naruto.

Yah mau gimana lagi, gosip Sasuke dan Temari sudah beredar di internet. Staff dan karyawan yang berada di ruangan sudah mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Temari saingan matematika saat di sd, entah siapa yang menyebarkan gosip yang tidak berguna itu. Bahkan di internet, terdapat lawakan wajah Sasuke dan Temari yang sedang berdebat di acara talk show.

Sakura datang ke ruang Naruto, ia melihat ruang Naruto ramai sekali karena ulah Sasuke yang pendiem dan cuek terhadap Temari. Apa lagi melihat saingannya, makin membuat wajah sasuke mengertu bagaikan kain kusut yang belum di setrika.

"Sasuke, sikapmu terhadap seorang wanita jangan keterlaluan. Kamu harus mengubah gaya bicara mu yang cuek, pendiem dan kurang peka terhadap perempuan." Tegas Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan suaminya.

"Hum, dapat sitri yang kejam dan susah di atur emang membuat laki-laki sulit." Ucap Sasuke dengan cuek, seolah kalau dirinya yang paling pintar dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian juga sama seperti Naruto. Masih kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke jika kamu tidak mau membuat suasana jadi kacau, jangan bertengkar di ruangan Naruto." Suasana kembali ramai, guru Kakashi menenangkan pertengkaran suami istri yang egonya sulit di kendalikan.

"Hnn... terserah deh." Sasuke memasuki ruangan, dia tidak meminta maaf ataupun bersikap baik ke Sakura. Sakura di tinggalkan pergi begitu saja.

"Aduh, maaf Sakura. Jangan kasar sama suamimu, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Temari menenangkan Sakura yang emosinya melonjak drastis dari 10 % ke 67 %.

"Maaf juga Temari, sebenarnya semenjak aku kerja di sini. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara yang seperti ini. Sasuke memang begitu terhadap wnita apa lagi sama diriku. Dia pendiam dan cuek."

Ucap sang pirang yang melihat keadaan di ruangannya yang makin kacau karena pertengkaran yang di timbulkan oleh Temari, Sasuke dan Sakura.

#sekian dulu ya, terima kasih Marni, Nelly Mellon dan Lizzy atas saran dan motivasinya ^^

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto

Hana Pusparini

DC: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHina Slight: SasuSaku

Genre: Mix

Rate: T-M

Warning: Alur loncat-loncat, typo di mana-mana, OOC, dan banyak lagi

SMS ( )

Telepon / /

DLDR

Siang ini bener-bener membuat suasana kantor kepolisian jadi kacau, sikap Sasuke yang membuat Temari merasa kesal dan Naruto yang kewalahan karena Sakura muncul membuat suasana menjadi kacau. Ruang Naruto bagaikan ruang debat pemerintah dan diskusi politik yang sedang di bicarakan di TV.

"Etto Ne, kalau begini kapan selesainya. Kita besok harus ke Kota Pasir, aku sudah janji dengan Gaara." Naruto menenangkan Temari, Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang beradu debat bagaikan pemilihan calon gubernur atau pemerintahan yang akan di mulai.

"Oke, baiklah ingat sikapmu ke Temari tidak akan ku maafkan." Tandas Sakura yang penuh Emosi, ia langsung menuju ke ruang medis.

"Hnnn... terserah." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan nada cueknya.

"Sasuke, ingat itu masa lalu. Naruto kamu ada gula tidak, aku mau meminum kopi tanpa gula tidak akan pahit. Dari pada aku marah dengan Sasuke." Tandas Temari yang mengambil kopi untuk memberi gula dan dinimunnya.

Suasana kantor Naruto yang ribut menjadi sunyi, Guru Kakashi hanya melihat pertengkaran mereka dari sova empuk di kantor Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Kondisi istrimu bagaimana?" Tanya guru Kakashi yang membetulkan selimutnya karena kedinginan.

Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia bersama Hanabi dan Boruto. Oh iya, hari ini aku pulang sore tidak sampai malam guru Kakashi. Aku sudah minta izin sama guru bukan,?. Ucap Si pirang yang sedang mengemaskan barang kerjaannya.

POV Naruto:

Tadi pagi aku berjanji dengan Hinata, kalau aku pulang awal. Dan aku berjanji akan membelikan bunga untukmu Hinata.

"Oh, iya aku berjanji akan mengirim pesan ke hinata." Ucapku yang sedang mengetik pesan di hape.

Klik

Suara nada hape berbunyi.

To:Hinata

Halo sayang, ini aku maafkan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Pulsa ku habis kamu bisa telepon balik kan.

Derereret...derererert

Getaran hape berbunyi, aku segera mengambil hape. Mungkin itu hinata. Aku segera membaca pesan yang ia kirim ke aku. Semoga dia punya pulsa bida meneleponku.

To: Naruto

Sayang ini aku, oh iya aku dengar dari temari kamu mau ke kota pasir, kemarin sebelum Temari ke kantor dia cerita denganku kalau kamu dapat misi baru dan kamu menelepon Gaara untuk mengirim file kasus pembunuhan. Tapi datanya kurang, lalu kamu ingin melihat tempat kejadian perkara dengan matamu sendiri. Itu Temari bilang saat belum ketemu denganmu dia mendapat pesan singkat dari Gaara.

To: Hinata

Iya sebelum berkas yang dikirim datang aku sempat bercerita ke Gaara lewat email namun itu gagal, karena cuaca sedang dingin sampai sekarang. Jadi aku menunggu cuaca yang panas untuk pergi ke kota pasir. Jangan khawatir, aku besok belum berangkat baru mengemaskan koper pakaianku.

POV Naruto Off:

"Naruto, kapan kita pergi. Keliatannya cuaca tidak mendukung, pas hujan sudah berhenti dan suhunya panas kita baru berangkat." Tandas Sakura yang sedang melihat Naruto sedang mengecek hape dan melamum.

"Naruto, apakah kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya cemas dengan keadaan Hinata.

Naruto mondar-mandir di kantornya ia mengecek hape, apakah ada panggilan masuk atau tidak?. Cuaca betul-betul dingin, Kakashi yang melihat raut wajah Naruto menegur anak buahnya.

"Naruto, kalau kamu panik lebih baik kamu pulang. Atau coba telepon pakai hapeku saja." Tandas Kakashi yang memberikan telepon genggamnya.

Baik, guru. Aku akan menelpon Hinata.

Kring...kring..

/"Halo"/ jawab suara gadis yang menerima telepon dari Naruto.

Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja. Kamu di mana. Tanya Naruto dengan cemas.

/"Oh, maaf Naruto. Aku lagi di jalan dengan Hanabi dan Boruto, ini sedang naik taksi. Aku mau mengecek janinku. Tadi Hanabi menyuruhku ke dokter buat beli suplemen ibu hamil."/ Jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah lembut.

"Syukurlah, ku kira kamu kenapa-napa." Ucap Naruto yang bernapas lega mendengar keadaan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah sakit menyusulmu." Naruto bergegas memakai jaket dan topinya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil untuk segera ke rumah sakit.

"Ada apa naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hinata ke rumah sakit, dia mau mengecek kandungannya." Tandas Naruto yang merapikan jaketnya.

"Apa, dia mau melahirkan!." Kakashi terkejut mendengar Hinata mau ke rumah sakit.

"Sensei Kandungan Hinata baru berapa bulan, dia mau membeli vitamin dan mengecek kandungannya aja."

"Syukurlah, ku kira dia kenapa-napa." Kakashi bernapas lega.

Kakashi melihat jendela, awan sudah cerah kembali. Hujan sudah berhenti, aroma hujan yang bercampur dengan wangi cherry blossom membuat ruangan Naruto tampak segar dan wangi. Sasuke tampak sibuk di ruang sebelah sedang mengecek data-data Karin, dan Sakura memeriksa berkas-berkas yang di kirimkan oleh Temari. Sedangkan Temari duduk di ruang tunggu tamu, sedang meminum secangkir teh dan kopi kesukaannya.

"Aku, pamit dulu guru Kakashi." Ucap Naruto yang sedang keluar ruangan.

"Oke ati-ati." Ucap Kakashi yang kembali tidur sambil menyetel lagu melan kolis kesukaannya.

Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation

ano hi sorezore ayunda michi ni

ima no boku wa donna fuu ni

iiwake o sureba ii no darou

To that day when we each went our separate ways,

what kind of excuses should I use,

and how should I explain that?

kakushikirenai yowasa kanji

yamikumo ni tsumazuku tabi ni

ano hi no KIMI to iu sonzai ga

kono karada o shimetsukeru

Every time when I sense my unconcealable weakness

and blindly stumble,

I'd always press hard against my body

this entity, "YOU", from that day.

yuruginai jibun mirai o chikatte

KIMI no sono tsuyoi manazashi o shinjite

tabidatta sora kodoku ni mo nita jiyuu

hikikaesu koto wa shitakunai dake

Resolutely taking a vow on my future,

firmly believing in YOUR powerful eyes,

I journeyed through the sky, where solitude and freedom are equivalent.

I simply do not want to turn back.

omoikaeseba yoku nite ita ne

sunao ja nai kotoba da to ka

tsuyogari na ushirosugata to ka

If you think once more about it, we were very much alike,

whether in our contrived words,

or in our departing figures pretending to be strong.

sore yue kitto otagaisama ni

nomikonda omoi mo atta

kimochi no mama fuan o kuchi ni

dekiru hodo tsuyokunakute

Because of that, we must both

have had a lot of suppressed thoughts for each other,

but yet, we weren't strong enough to

be able to voice our anxieties honestly.

tsukamitai yume negai no hazama de

jimon-jitou ni umorete yuku bakari

ima no kimi nara konna boku no koto o

hohoemu hitomi de utsushite kureru kai

In the narrow space between dreams and wishes,

I only keep getting buried deeper wondering to myself.

If YOU are here with me now,

would you let me see my reflection in your smiling eyes?

kegarete shimau koto mo aru yo

nagasareru jikan mo aru yo

dakedo sou kitto machigai ja nai kara

sou shinjite wa

We may become stained and tainted,

and we may be flushed away,

but this is for sure not a mistake,

and I'll believe so again and again.

hate no nai risou egaita sekai o

tadotte yukeba soko ni wa ano koro to

kawarazu ni atta KIMI no kagayaki ni

hora nani mo ka mo ga mukuwarete yuku yo

If I can reach my boundless ideals

and the world I've been sketching,

then there everything will surely be rewarded

with YOUR unchanged radiance.

mayoitsuzuketa tabiji no tochuu ni

koukai no kakera de kizu o otta kedo

sagashitsuzuketa kotae wa ima koko ni

chiisana sono te ga nigitte ita yo

At some point in my wandering journey,

I was injured by broken shards of regret,

but the answer that I have been looking for is now right here,

tightly gripped in your small hand all this time...

"Sasuke, apakah kau masih marah padaku karena aku tidak menuruti padamu." Ucap Sakura, yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mendengarkan lagu yang terdengar dari ruangannya.

"Hiks...hiks... apa salahku denganmu kenapa sikapmu cuek begini, kenapa harus aku yang menerima sikapmu." Sakura menunduk dan tiduran dengan posisi kepala di atas meja. Ia menangis tidak henti-henti.

POV Sakura :

#di rumah.

"Sasuke, kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya aku yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Hari itu aku menanyakan menu apa yang ia suka, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Entah aku salah apa, selama ini aku merawat sarada dan dia. Sampai-sampai sarada menangis dan tidak mau bicara dengan Sasuke dan aku.

POV Sakura Off:

Hah, aku malah teringat ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Sikamaru. Temari yang dari tadi tadi menunggu di depan pintu sakura. Ia tidak enak hati mengganggu suasana Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Ah, Temari maaf. Aku jadi terbawa suasana. Lagu itu mengingatkan ku dengan Sasuke tadi pagi di rumah."Sakura mengelap air matanya, ia meminum Teh yang berada di mejanya.

"Siapa yang menyetel lagu itu Temari?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang melihat cherry blossom di luar, pemandangan yang indah dan sejuk serta lagu yang romantis membawa suasana ruangan sakura bagaikan panggung drama melodi yang sedih.

"Itu, guru Kakashi. Apakah guru selalu tidur di ruang Naruto ketika cuaca dingin?" Tandas Temari, ia menanyakan apakah Kakashi selalu begitu setiap hujan turun.

"Itulah yang unik dari atasan kita, ia selalu membuat suasana hatiku dan sasuke selalu romantis." Tandas Sakura yang sedang melihat awan cerah dan chery blossom bermekaran di luar.

Ya begitulah ruangan sakura rapi dan sehat, tidak seperti ruangan Naruto dan sasuke yang terkesan berantakan. Mau bagaimana lagi namanya lelaki selalu berantakan, bahkan Sasuke ruangannya seram ada berkas-berkas foto pembunuhan mulai pembunuhan yang sadis hingga pembunuhan yang ruangan Naruto di penuhi sampah bekas naruto mengetik dan menulis data-data yang ia catat. Sampah itu adalah hasil ketikan yang salah, Naruto selalu membuangnya kemana-mana, bahkan buku tentang hukum dan pembaca sifat orang memenuhi kantor Naruto.

POV Hinata:

"Hanabi, kalau suamiku melihat pemandangan seperti ini dia pasti mulai dengan gombalannya." Ucapku sambil mengelus perutku.

"Maksudnya, kakak." Kata Hanabi dengan tatapan heran ke diriku.

"Maksudnya, dia selalu merayuku. Dia berkata pemandangan ini bagus untuk ulang tahun kita, bahkan aku akan mengadakan acara ini setiap hari." Ucapku yang mencium Boruto dan mengelus perutku.

"Mama...mama...liat..." Kata Boruto, ya Boruto emang pintar dia adalah anak hebat dia bermain dengan Sarada di sekolahnya yaitu di playgroup. Bahkan Sarada juga berbakat memainkan piano, dia mewarisi bakat ayahnya yang pintar. Itulah mengapa Boruto jadi pintar luar biasa karena dia selalu bermain dengan Sarada dan dia satu team dalam duet bernyanyi di panggung. Walau Boruto kadang celatnya suka kambuh masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan benar, tapi dia pintar.

TBC

 **Thanks to**

 **Monster cookies, Natsu zyy, nelly melon, marni, zoey, kaneki-kun**


	18. Chapter 18

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina slight: SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosa kata ga genah, action, pembunuhan, dan lain-lain

DLDR

Happy reading

Seorang gadis cantik dan wanita cantik sedang duduk di taksi, ia melihat pemandangan di luar sungguh indah. Wanita itu berambut hitam dan suaranya yang lembut, ia di temani dengan gadis yang cantik dan manis menuju ke Rumah sakit untuk mengecek kandungannya.

"Kakak, kita hampir sampai." Ucap Hanabi yang sedang memangku Boruto.

"Kak, Boruto tidur. Liat lucunya, aku tidak tahan mau mencium pipinya." Hanabi mencium Boruto yang tertidur.

"Hanabi, sudah. Kasian Boruto, dia kelelahan tadi pagi dia habis main dengan ayahnya." Ucap Hinata yang sedang membuatkan susu botol Boruto.

Perempuan berambut hitam itu membuatkan susu formula Boruto, ia tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil tes kesehatan janinnya. Ia tau, kalau rencana ia pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Hanabi itu membuat lelakinya cemas dan dirinya dalam bahaya.

Kak, sebentar lagi kita sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Boruto, ayoo bangun!" Ucap Hanabi yang menggendong Boruto.

"Nah, Boruto minum susunya dulu. Kamu haus ya, maafkan mama ya. Mama seharusnya di rumah dan bermain bersamamu. Tidak seharusnya mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucap Hinata yang memberikan susu formula ke Boruto.

"Hmm, iya mama" Ucap Boruto yang tersenyum manis dan mengemut botol susu.

"Nah, pak udah sampai. Terima kasih ya." Hanabi memberikan Uang ke pada Sopir Taksi, ia turun dari mobil bersama Boruto dan Kakaknya.

Suasana di rumah sakit keliatan ramai, banyak orang lalu lalang di halaman rumah sakit. Ada yang sedang sakit dan ada yang dinas siang menjaga pasien. Rumah Sakit itu ternama, bahkan sertifikatnya A.

"Kak, ayo masuk. Kita ambil nomer pasien dulu ya, kak." Hanabi memasuki rumah sakit bersama Hinata dan Boruto.

Suasana antri di rumah sakit tertip dan rapi, Hinata duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Perempuan berambut panjang itu tidak sabar melihat hasilnya, seorang lelaki berambut pirang memanggil dari kejauhan perempuan yang sedang duduk menunggu panggilan. Lelaki itu tampak kelelahan.

"Hinata, Hanabi dan Bortu. Kamu sudah lama menungguku." Ucap Naruto yang berlari ke arah Hinata. Ia keliatan kelelahan, keringatnya menets ke pelipis keningnya.

"Sayang, aku kira kamu bercanda. Ma-maaf, aku tidak bilang pas ketika kamu Sms." Ucap Hinata yang begitu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayang. Hah, itukan si Karin. Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini." Ketika Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata, ia melihat pelaku berada di rumah saki bersama seorang cowok yang menenaminya.

"Hinata, kamu tunggu di sini. Aku mau menelepon, Sasuke dulu." Ucap Naruto yang mengambil telepon genggamnya di saku, ia bergegas menuju toilet laki-laki untuk menelepon sahabatnya di kantor.

#di toilet laki-laki

"Halo, ini aku Naruto. Sasuke aku meliat tersangka di rumah sakit konoha, keliatannya ia bersama pria lain."

"/apa kamu yakin, itu dia Naruto.?/" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya ke pada Naruto.

"Aku Yakin, wajahnya itu seperti di foto. Dia berambut merah tomat." Tandas Naruto yang sedang mencuci tangannya di toilet.

"Oke, aku ke tempat Hinata ya. Besok aku akan mengecek Karin, apakah ia di rumah sakit ini."

Naruto bergegas menutup teleponnya, ia menuju ke ruang tunggu.

#Di Kantor Detektiv

"Ada apa Sasuke?." Tanya Kakashi yang keluar dari ruang Naruto, ia melihat Sasuke sedang di ruang tunggu tamu menelepon seseorang.

Kakashi duduk di kursi, ia meneguk secangkir kopi hangat. Ia merasakan ada ke anehan terhadap Sasuke, karena Sasuke mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Guru, apakah kamu merasakan ke anehan. Tadi aku menerima telepon, Karin pelaku pembunuhan ia sudah sampai di sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang keluar ruangan.

"Bukan Urusanmu, urus saja dirimu aku ingin membahas masalah ini dengan guru." Ucap Sasuke dengan cuek, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Sasuke.

#Di Rumah Sakit

Satu persatu pasien di panggil, Hinata mendapatkan nomer urut pasien 20. Ia duduk bersama Naruto dan Hanabi. Naruto sedang asik mengobrol dengan Boruto, ia memangku Boruto yang sedang minum susu formula. Tenaga medis yang duduk di kursi kerjanya, memanggil nomer urut 20. Hinata segera. Ketika ia memasuki ruang dokter kandungan, ia berpapasan dengan Karin.

"Sayang, kamu masuk ke dalam aku ada urusan sebentar, Hanabi jaga Boruto dan istriku ya."

"Baik, Kakak Ipar. Aku akan menjaga keponakanku dan kakakku." Jawab Hanabi, ia masuk ke ruangan.

Naruto mengejar karin, ia berlari ingin memastikan apakah yang ia lihat benar-benar pelaku pembunuhan yang bernama Karin.

"Apakah kamu yang bernama, karin. Lama tidak berjumpa, semenjak aku dan sasuke kelai di gunung." Naruto yang sudah di samping karin, ia memegang tangan karin yang mau menuju ruang periksa penyakit dalam.

"Naruto, apa kamau lakukan di sini." Karin terkejut ketika ia mau mengantarkan pria yang di sampingnya.

"Kamu harus segera menyerahkan diri karin, jika kamu tidak menyerahkan ke polisi kasus mu akan lama di proses dan hukumanmu semakin berat."

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin mengantarkan pacarku ke rumah sakit. Semenjak aku putus dengan sasuke dia yang menemaniku, aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku terbaring lemah." Ucap si rambut merah yang lagi menangis.

Seketika ia berbicara dengan Naruto, lelaki yang bersamanya keluar dari ruang cek up. Ia menanyakan siapa yang sedang berbicara degan karin.

"Karin, siapa lelaki itu."

"Oh itu, mantan kerjaku." Jawab Karin dengan cemas.

"Aku, ke ruang sebelah. kamu harus menyelesaikan segera kasusmu jika ingin prosesnya cepat dan tidak berat." Ucap Naruto yang bergegas menuju ke ruang periksa kandungan.

#di ruang kandungan.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf ya." Naruto membuka pintu ruang dokter kandungan.

"Pak, selamat ya bayi di rahim istrimu sehat dan jenis kelaminnya sudah bisa di ketahui." Ucap seorang dokter yang sedang memerik Hinata.

"Kakak Ipar, kamu hebat. Keluargamu sudah lengkap." Ucap Hanabi yang menggendong Boruto.

"Sayang emang ada apa?" Ucap Naruto yang heran, semua yang di ruangan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Sayang, Boruto mempunyai adik perempuan. Doa kita terkabul." Hinata berdiri dan mencium naruto.

"Syukurlah, hiks...hiks... program hamil kita akhirnya berhasil"

# nah teman-teman mau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Karinkan, penasarankan. Oke author akan membuat FF lanjutan Naru Hina sebulan lagi ya ^^ author hiatus dulu

TBC

 **Thanks To**

 **Marni, lizzy, snowcherry, zoey, nelly mellon, ken, Tenten, dan semuanya**


	19. Chapter 19

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Di ruang dokter kandungan, ada seorang suami istri yang sedang cek up kehamilan. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis muda jelita dan seorang anak kecil yang di pangku oleh gadis berambut hitam nan rupawan.

"Hinata, syukurlah anak kita perempuan." Naruto mengelus perut istrinya yang besar.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto mengelus perutnya yang besar, dia bersyukur sejak Boruto di perut hingga Hinata hamil anak ke dua Naruto menjadi suami yang siaga. Tapi dibalik keceriaannya tersimpan rasa cemasnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin anak kita lahir kamu ada disisiku." Hinata cemas misi kali ini menghadapi seorang buronan yang sadis dan pendemdam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, **_its okay just trusrt and wait for me_** **."** Ucap Naruto dengan Nada Inggrisnya. Naruto ketika dia sedang meyakinkan Hinata keluarlah bahasa inggrisnya yang meyakinkan kalau Naruto akan pulang dengan selamat.

Suasana ruang periksa penuh keheningan, Naruto dan Hinata saling memeluk. Dokter kandungan memberikan saran kepada naruto.

"Kak, aku keluar mau menggantikan popok Boruto." Hanabi berdiri, dia menggendong Boruto dengan posisi Boruto bertatapan dengannya.

"Hanabi, hati-hati ya. Boruto sama kakak Hanabi. Mamah mau mengambil resep dari doktrer." Ucap Hinata, ia mencium muka Boruto.

Dokter menuliskan resep vitamin untuk Hinata dan Naruto, kedua pasangan sangat penting menjaga kondisi badannya di saat sedang mengandung anak.

"Nona Hinata ini resepnya, untuk anda dan Naruto." Ucap Dokter kandungan yang memberikan resep vitamin kepada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih dok. Hati-hati Hinata! Kamu jangan banyak bergerak, kata dokter kamu harus istirahat yang cukup." Ucap Naruto, dia sedang menggandeng Hinata yang sedang hamil tua.

Di kantor Naruto

Time : Sore

Saat itu Sasuke terpaksa berbicara pada Naruto, dia menyiapkan jaket kesayangan. Sakura yang mau masuk ruang kerja Sasuke kaget. Dia mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan Naruto di telepon.

"Apa? kamu mau pergi dengan Naruto sendirian." Ruangan tampak hening, Sakura yang teriak sangat kencang membuat staff yang dinas siang dan sore tampak kaget.

"Kau sebaiknya periksa dengan teliti korban yang di bunuh karin, siapa tau dia mempunyai luka tusuk atau pukulan di bagian yang lainnya. Ini masalah besar jika kamu ikut, misi menangkap karin tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Ucap Sasuke dengan lirih yang cuek, ia tak mempedulikan suasana hati Sakura.

Semua ruangan tampak sunyi, ketika Sakura dan Sasuke membahas buronan bernama karin. Ini adalah hal yang mustahil, Karin adalah psiko dia bisa membunuh siapa saja bahkan keinginannya tidak terwujud dia bisa memberontak.

"Kalian tolong bantu aku, ketika ada alarm di hape. Bergegas ke rumah sakit, ini tugas dari Tuan Naruto. Naruto, kau ini ceroboh sekali kenapa harus di rumah sakit sih. Coba besok saja, kan lebih gampang." Ucap Sasuke, dia memberi tau.

"Aku telpon dobbe, mungkin dia punya rencana lain."

Sasuke membuka ponselnya, jarinya menari-nari mengetik sebuah nomer dan kata-kata.

 **Tir tir**

"Halo, Naruto. Kau bodoh atau pinter berlebihan sih." Kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

/maaf, aku buat sahabatku hawatir. Masalahnya begini. Si Karin memintaku untuk memberi waktu sehari, nah kamu kan sudah akrab dengannya. Kalau masalahnya berlrut-larut bisa banyak pasalnya/

"Aku ngerti, tapi kita kan belum buat strategi. Dan dia sedang bersama kekasihnya, Kan?. Kalau malah membuat misi ini sulit, kita tidak bisa menangkapnya. Karin itu tipenya sesuatu yang dia dapat harus di dapatkan."

/"Oke lah, aku tau. Aku tunggu di rumah sakit, kamu ahli strategikan nanti kodekan aku pakai angka biar mudah terbaca."/

 **Piiipppp**

"Hinata, aku tau kamu cemas. Doakan aku semoga selamat dan misinya sukses." Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Lelaki pirang itu melamun di halaman rumah sakit, ia tidak ingin Hinata kecewa. Apa lagi Hinata hamil tua, kalau Hinata tau Misi ini sangat bahaya dari misi sebelumnya bisa membuat shock dan kesehatan Hinata menurun.

"Naruto-Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hianata memanggil Naruto yang melamun di halaman rumah sakit dengan seorang diri.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Kamu pulang dulu dengan Hanabi dan Boruto. Boruto jaga mama dan adikmu yang di perut mama ya."

"Hati-hati Naruto, aku pulang dulu dengan Hanabi dan Boruto."

Wanita bermata berlian itu meninggalkan Naruto, dia berjalan menuju taksi dengan Hanabi dan Boruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang meliat dia hanya tersenyum kaku, apakah tidakannya berlebihan atau tidak?.

"Sasuke, lama sekali. Ini udah mau malam. Kalau begini ku suruh nginap di motel saja buat strateginya, dari pada ngerepotin Sakura atau membuat Hinata cemas." Ucap Naruto di depan rumah sakit.

Tin...Tin..

Terdengar klakson mobil berwarna silver, ya mobil silver itu adalah mobil dinas Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menangkap musuh. Mobil itu sudah di lengkapi anti peluru dan anti peledak.

"Naruto, cepat. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di depan rumah sakit. Kamu taukan, Karin masih dendam terhadap aku. Kalau identitasku ketauan pasti bisa gawat." Sasuke yang di mobil meneriakkan Naruto, Naruto bergegas memasuki mobil yang berwarna silver.

"Tumben, kamu pakai mobil baru kantor. Kalau mobil ini lecet ku turunkan jabatanmu dengan SP."

"Ia Naruto, ini demi mengelabui musuh. Kan Plat nomernya belum di pasang, lagian aku masih memakai plat nomer punya sakura jadi Karin tidak akan tau."

Di depan Rumah sakit dua detektive ini meliat keadaan dan cuaca, mereka sedang mengintai gerak-gerik Karin. Di cuaca yang serba dingin dan sinar rembulan yang begitu terang.

"Sasuke, kita ke Motel aja menyewa kamar. Di dekat sini tidak ada Motel adanya di dekat Pantai Konoha. Biar leluasa memasang strategi, lagian aku sudah mengantuk dan capek sekali. Hoooammm." Naruto bersandar di mobil, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk ke Motel dekat pantai Konoha.

#Di Rumah

"Kakak, aku pergi tidur ya. Boruto sudah ngantuk, kasian kalau tidak ditemani."Ujar Hanabi.

"Oke, Hanabi. Selamat malam. Aku lagi minum vitamin." Hinata meminum vitamin hamilnya, sambil santai ia mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di saku bajunya.

Malam itu ia mencemaskan Naruto, ia asyik memainkan lagunya dan tidur pulas. Telepon genggam berdering, ia mematikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Halo.. ini siapa?." Tanya Hinata dengan suara serak.

/Ini aku, Naruto. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke. Kamu hati-hati ya Hinata,jaga bayi yang di rahim dan boruto. Jangan cemaskan diriku. **Good Night.** /

Good Night honey,see you again.

# Di motel

"Oi, Sasuke lebih baik kamu telepon Sakura. Beri penjelasan kek atau apa. walau bagaimanapun dia itu kan sayang banget sama kamu."

Naruto mengemaskan pakaian yang di koper bagasinya, ia waktu menelepon Sasuke menyuruh asistennya mengemaskan pakaian yang ada di rumahnya untuk di taruh di bagasi.

Pov Naruto On:

Percakapan Naruto di telepon di siang hari.

/sasuke, tolong suruh Konohakun mengambil pakaian kita. Keliatannya kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan misi di siang atau malam hari. Oh ya, kamu nanti jemput ku di rumah sakit./

"Baiklah Naruro,tapi ingat strategimu jangan gagal. Dan harus matang-matang." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan cuek.

POV Naruto OFF:

"Baik, aku segera menelopnnya tapi jangan memaksaku untuk berbicara romantis." Ucap Sasuke dengan cuek.

Sasuke memainkan jarinya ia mengetik nomer sakura.

/"Halo, sayang kenapa kamu tidak pulang?."/ UcapSakura dengan cemas di telepon.

"Aku sibuk,jangan cemaskan aku dah."Sasuke mematikan teleponnya.

Ayoo, kita tidur hari sudah larut. Mereka tidur dengan tenang. Naruto dan Sasuke kelelahan mengatur strategi.

#Pagi

#Di Motel

"Sasuke, apakah kemarin siang kamu sudah menyiapkan pasukan untuk menangkap Karin?" Tanya Naruto yang memakan Roti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya, tenang saja mereka sudah mengepung rumah karin pagi ini. Katanya Karin sedang berada di rumahnya sendirian."

"Oke, sipp misinya berjalan. Sekarang aku yang akan berjaga di depan rumahnya dengan kamu."

"Ayo Naruto, kita ke mobil misi ini sekarang sudah perfeckt. Tapi kesulitannya 50:50."

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari Motel, Sasuke menghidupkan Mobilnya ia memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Naruto menaiki mobil, ia mengenakan Jaz kerjanya.

"Naruto ayo berangkat, mobil sudah siap. Kita pakai sabuk pengaman. Aku hari ini akan mengebut, supaya misi nya berhasil."

Mobil melaju cepat, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumah Karin.

"Oh,Tuan Naruto dan Sasuke silahkan." Pasukan Polisi sudah bersiap di pintu dan pagar rumah Karin.

"Karin,keluar kamu. Kalau kamu tidak keluar akan ku dobrak." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan rumah Karin.

"Sasuke, katanya kamu tidak emosi. Masalah pribadi jangan kau campurkan dengan masalah kerjaan. Tenangkan dulu." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Karin,keluar. Aku sudah berada di rumahmu, jika ada masalah mari kita berbicara dengan selayaknya teman." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegang rokok di tangannya.

 **Kriekkkk**

Pintu rumah Karin terbuka, seorang gadis bermata manis dan berambut merah keluar dari rumah sederhana. Sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"Karin, kumohon. Kamu jangan keras kepala. Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan pacarmu yang di rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan cuek.

 _POV Naruto dan Sasuke di Motel tadi malam:_

 _"Naruto, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku tolong kabarkan Sakura. Bawa obat bius yang ku sediakan, itu obat ku pesan dari Sakura untuk berjaga-jaga jika rencana hampir gagal."_

 _"Baik Sasuke, besok akan ku siapkan semua keperluan kita."_

 _POV Sasuke dan Naruto off:_

"Kau,ini masih saja seperti dulu cuek dan dingin." Karin berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, tangan karin yang serba suntikan mulai bereaksi. Sasuke memberikan kode kepada Naruto. Sasuke memberikan aba-aba dengan jarinya. Konoha memberi tau naruto bahwa Karin segera di tangkap.

"Naruto, siaga karin sudah mulai mengancam peluru bius. Dia sudah menyuntikan biusnya ke Sasuke."

"Ka-rin, ternyata kau-mas-sih-me-nyi-m..." Sasuke terjatuh dan tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto menembakkan peluru bius ke karin dengan satu sasaran ke arah Karin, para bawahan Naruto dan Sasuke segera membawa Sasuke ke mobil. Konoha menelepon Ambulance.

"Sial, ternyata kau sudah merencanakannya , ka-u...e-ma-ng...be-nar." Karin lemas dan tergeletak di depan rumahnya. Penangkapan Karinpun selesai dan Ambulance segera membawa Sasuke ke Rumah sakit. Naruto menelepon Sakura, memberi tau keadaan sasuke baik-baik saja.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Pagi hari, di rumah sakit Konoha terbaring seorang pemuda raven di sampingnya duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu berbicara tentang masalah kerjanya.

Semua berawal saat Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk menangkap Karin, tepatnya saat Hinata cek up kehamilannya di rung dokter kandungan. Saat itu Hinata mulai gelisah,tapi Naruto membuat Hinata menjadi bersemangat kembali. Yang terluka bukanlah Naruto tapi Sasuke,Naruto juga mempunyai firasat buruk tapi kalau Karin tidak di tangkap masalahnya menjadi banyak. Pasal pembunuhan, pasal pelarian buronan, dan pasal berlapis.

Namun meski begitu Naruto bersikeras supaya tidak terburu-buru untuk menangkap karin, dia memikirkan perkataan karin saat di rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi kalau dia bermalas-malasan kasus berikutnya tidak akan di selidiki, masih banyak kerjaan yang ia selesaikan. Apa lagi sekarang masalah tambah kacau, Sasuke belum di bolehkan pulang oleh Sakura dan Hinata harus istirahat. Misi kali ini tambah parah, dia harus menangkap peneror pemboman di gedung opera. Pelaku adalah buronan yang kabur saat di tangkap team Naruto pada misi penjinakan Bom 2 taun lalu. Misi itu sebenarnya sudah berhasil, tapi gagal di tengah jalan. Jadi sekarang Naruto yang bertugas menjinakan Bom dengan Kakashi seorang ahli tekhnik bom sekaligus ahli pembaca pikiran orang.

"Sasuke, kalau kamu tidak keras kepala pasti kamu tidak ada di rumah sakit." Ucap Naruto yang mengoceh atas kemalangan yang di menimpa dirinya.

"Kenapa aku yang salah,itu kan salah kamu memaksaku menangkap Karin di saat dia sedang muram." Ucap Sasuke dengan judes, dia menangkis perkataan Naruto kalau dia sebetulnya yang benar dan sebagai pasien dia harus patut di puji atau di beri semangat.

"Itu bukan salah Naruto,itu salahmu Sasuke-Kun. Kalau kamu bersi keras tidak menangkap Karin selambat ini, Kamu bakal bisa bekerja." Sakura memutus perbincangan Naruto dan Sasuke, dia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan dan penuh amarah.

"Oh iya Naruto Kamu pulang saja, ini saya bawakan vitamin hinata. Kemarin dia menelpon saya, kalau vitaminnya sudah habis,bagaimana keadaan Hinata sudah membaik atau belum?." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah marahnya dan kesal, dia melirik ke Sasuke dengan wajah sadisnya.

Di Rumah Naruto

Di rumah Hinata sedang tidur terlelap,boruto sedang meminum susu formula di samping Hinata. Hanabi sedang bersantai di taman, dia sedang melukis pemandangan yang tampak di langit dan memainkan serulingnya.

"Hanabi, kamu tidak makan siang?. Maaf, kakak tidak bisa memasak dulu. Kemarin kakak sempat dimarahin oleh Naruto." Ucap Hinata yang berbicara nyaring di kamar.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot kak. Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Hanabi yang sedang melukis bunga dan taman di taman.

Tok...Tokk

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu, Hanabi bergegas ke ruang tamu. Ia dengan anggun berlari dan menguncir rambutnya yang panjang.

"Kak, kok cepat banget pulangnya? Apakah kakak Sasuke baik-baik saja? Atau kakak ada masalah?." Tanya Hanabi yang sedang membawakan vitamin Hinata.

"Siapa Hanabi?" Ucap Hinata yang sedang tidur di sebelah Boruto.

"Kak Naruto, kak. Dia sudah pulang cepat."

"Ini aku sayang, maaf pulang cepat. Soalnya di kantor lagi libur sebentar, karena akan di renovasi dan Sasuke juga lagi di rawat di rumah sakit. Ya walaupun tugas dan misi belum selesai di kerjakan." Naruto melepas sepatu,ia langsung menuju ruang TV dan menyetel berita.

Malam ini cuaca sangat buruk, di prediksikan badai hujan melanda kota konoha. Masyarakat di sekitar dimohon tidak keluar rumah.

"kak, hujannya bakal lama kalau begini. Apakah kakak sebaiknya tidak usah ke kantor dulu. Besok pagi, hujan belum reda dan kakak kan tidak ada kegiatan." Ucap Hanabi, dia memasak sayur dan memasak nasi di dapur.

Rumah Hinata dan Naruto tampak rapi, terbukti Hanabi selama ini membantu Hinata berkemas-kemas. Ia khawatir bila Hinata dan bayi yang di kandung oleh Hinata sama-sama sakit. Hanabi adalah gadis yang pintar di bandingkan Hinata, tapi Hinata adalah gadis yang rajin walau fisiknya lemah ia berusaha belajar.

"Naruto, kamu benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan di kantor?." Ucap Hinata, ia turun dari kamar boruto dengan pelan-pelan.

"Oh, sayang kenapa turun?. Kamu istirahat saja, aku ada tugas tapi guru Kakashi menyuruhku pulang soalnya kantor ada renovasi dan ruangan juga masalah buronan nanti bisa dibahas di hotel." Ucap Naruto, ia menaiki tangga membantu Hinata turun dari tangga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, oh iya besokkan libur bagaimana kalau kita bermain di halaman rumah?" Wanita berambut hitam dengan perutnya yang besar itu, berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia menyuruh Naruto untuk rehat ke esokan harinya.

"Kakak, aku mau nemanin Boruto dulu. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Hanabi menaiki tangga, dia bergegas ke lantai atas menuju ke kamar Boruto.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak bisa libur terlalu lama, tapi karena sebuah keadaan yang membuatnya libur ia terpaksa di rumah untuk libur seminggu atau sebulan. Disaat itu Hinata juga butuh perhatian, usia kandungannya sudah lebih semenjak Naruto ada tugas di luar kota.

"Hinata, nanti anak kita yang cewek mau di kamar mana?" Ucap Pria berambut pirang, dia sedang mengelus perut istrinya.

"Sebaiknya di kamar kita dulu, nanti kalau dia sudah 3 tahun baru sama kakaknya atau pakai kamar kosong di atas." Jawab Hinata dengan lemah lembut.

Tok...Tok, pintu ruang tamu terdengar ketukan Naruto memanggil Hanabi untuk mengecek ruang tamu. "Hanabi, kamu turun sebentar. Ada tamu di depan. Tolong bukakan pintu!" Ucap Naruto dari lantai bawah.

"Baik kak, aku segera ke bawah." Hanabi menuruni tangga, ia dengan cepatnya segera bergegas ke bawah menuju ruang tamu. Hanabi membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Oh, kak Sasuke dan Kak Sakura. Mari Masuk Kak." Kata Hanabi, ia membuka Pintu.

"Siapa Hanabi?" Ucap Naruto.

Pria berambut raven itu memasuki rumah Naruto, dia segera mengucap Salam kepada Naruto.

"permisi, maaf ganggu waktu mu Naruto. Kami ke sini Cuma mau menjenguk Hinata, tadi Sakura yang menyuruhku." Sasuke berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura.

"Oh, ada Sakura dan Sasuke." Ucap Hinata, dia berjalan perlahan.

"Oh, Hinata kamu duduk saja. Biar aku yang menyusulmu di ruang tv." Sakura bergegas menggandeng tangan Hinata. Ia memimpin jalan Hinata, supaya Hinata dan bayinya tidak kenapa-napa.

"Tumben, Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin ke sini. Biasa ke sini Cuma masalah kerjaan." Ucap Naruto yang menggoda Sasuke.

"Itu karena paksaan istriku, makanya aku ke sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia melepas sepatu dan masuk menuju ruang tv bersama Naruto.

"Oh, kalian mau minum apa? Teh Panas, Jus, Atau Susu." Hanabi menawarkan minuman kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kami Teh Panas saja." Ucap Sakura yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Hinata." Ucap Sasuke yang membalas ucapan terima kasih ke pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkan. Padahal kami tidak ada acara."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku sengaja ke sini ingin melihat sahabatku yang hamil." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto dan yang lainnya asyik mengobrol. Hanabi sedang asyik membuat teh panas di dapur. Boruto sedang tertidur di atas dengan nyenyak. Ruangan tampak ramai dan penuh tawa, semua tampak gembira berbicara tak kecuali Sasuke yang hanya diam dan cuek menonton Tele Visi di berita siang.

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Malam harinya tamu-tamu yang menjenguk Hinata pun pulang, Hinata dan Naruto tidur di ranjang sedangkan boruto sedang asyik menggambar abstrak di buku gambar. Hanabi sedang menyiapkan jualan onlinenya karena sedang libur sekolah.

"Boruto, kamu sebentar lagi punya adik perempuan cepat besar ya." Ucap Hanabi sambil menggendong Boruto dan mengemaskan jualan pakaiannya.

Cuaca begitu dingin di malam, suara jangkrik pun terdengar merdu bagaikan nyanyian okestra di panggung dengan sruling yang di tiup oleh pemain alat musik ternama. Hanabi menidurkan Boruto di kamar sedangkan Hanabi masih sibuk menghitung omset jualan online perhari. Di tengah malam yang sunyi di temani bintang dan rembulan yang indah Naruto dan Hinata sedang membicarakan kelahiran anak keduanya apakah akan melahirkan di rumahnya orang tua Naruto atau di rumah Orangtua Hinata.

"Nanti akan melahirkan di rumah orang tuamu atau orangtuaku?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Dimana saja yang penting higenis dan selamat anaknya serta ibunya." Naruto mencium perut Hinata yang agak besar dan mencium kening hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah karena Naruto begitu perhatian, Hanabi di atas mengawasi Boruto apakah dia tidur nyenyak atau tidak.

"Kurang satu juta lagi, kalau sudah sampai 3 juta bisa nambahin biaya operasi kakak. Kapan lakunya barang-barangku Ya Tuhan." Hanabi sedang menghitung berapa lagi barang onlinenya yang harus terjual. Kemudian Hanabi keluar kamar, turun tangga dan mencuci gelas dan piring bekas teman-temannya dan teman Naruto dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi tertidur pulas di ruang keluarga, tidak taunya hari sudah pagi waktu begitu larut. Naruto dan Hinata membangun Hanabi.

"Hanabi, bangun kakak mau ke dokter untuk check up kondisi kehamilan kaka." Ucap Hinata yang sedang berkemas untuk ke rumah sakit.

"Kamu jaga rumah ya Hanabi, jaga boruto. Aku mau ke kantor dan sekalian mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit." Naruto menuntun Hinata ke mobil, Hanabi menyapu halaman dan memotong pagar tanaman.

Mobil Naruto sudah menghilang, Naruto sudah menuju ke arah rumah sakit. Hinata duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sedangkan Naruto mengambil kartu antrian dan membayar biaya check up kehamilan Hinata.

"Untung masih jam 7, ke kantorkan bisa jam 10 atau 12 karena kantor bukan kantor negeri tapi swasta." Ucap Naruto yang duduk di kursi menunggu nomer antrian pembayaran, beberapa menit kemudian nomer antrian Naruto muncul untuk mengambil nomer antrian check up.

"Nomer Antrian 12 silahkan maju ke loket, untuk mengambil antrian."

Pengumuman petugas loket rumah sakit memanggil Naruto, Naruto mengambil antrian check up kehamilan dan nomer antriannya. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil dan duduk di dekat Hinata. " Kamu tidak ke kantor Yah, kan kamu mau mengecek berkas." Kata Hinata, yang sedang memegang perut.

"Oh itu tenang saja aku sudah menelepon Sakura untuk mengurus berkasnya dan sudah minta pertukaran jaga shift. Jadi mau jam berapa tenang saja Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang memegang tangan Hinata supaya tidak cemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian nomer antrian Hinata muncul. Petugas administrasi ruang kehamilan memanggil Hinata.

 **Nomer antrian 4 atas nama Nyonya Hinata, silahkan masuk.**

Sebelum Hinata masuk Naruto meminta suster untuk mengambil kursi roda, suster mengambil kursi roda dan Hinata duduk di kursi roda. Ketika Hinata dan Naruto masuk, Naruto melihat suami karin yang sedang duduk di depan ruang poli paru-paru.

'Ah, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kasian Sakura dan Sasuke mereka kan sudah mau merencenakan program hamil juga. Lagian Sasuke kemarin bersikeras mau pulang walau masih lemas, yah namanya orang keras kepala tidak mau kalah.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mengantar Hinata ke poli kandungan.

TBC

#maaf karena pendek, soalnya author kecapean pulang dari jakarta. And masih banyak kerjaan.


	22. Chapter 22

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Title: Naruto telat pulang

Di rumah sakit hinata diperiksa, dokter menjelaskan rincian kesehatan kehamilan. "Nah, perbanyak makan dan minuman yang sehat kurangi lemak-lemak." Dokter mengecek keadaan bayi di rahim dengan USG, bayinya sudah keliatan. Dokter memberikan resep vitamin, Hinata duduk di kursi sehabis baring di kasur. Di ruang poli kandung ada berbagai jenis-jenis program kehamilan, USG, dan gambar bayi di poster. Naruto masuk ke ruang dan bertanya kepada Dokter.

"Dok, boleh saya tanya kira-kira kapan melahirkannya istri saya?." Ucap Naruto yang bodo dan tidak tau kondisi. Hinata yang malu langsung menarik baju naruto. "Maaf, suami saya emang begitu dok. Jadi kami pamit dulu." Hinata pamit dan Naruto memegang hinata dengan pelan, ia keluar dan Hinata di dudukkan di kursi supaya istirahat. Naruto mencari Kursi roda.

Hinata duduk di kursi roda dan Naruto mendorongnya.

"Hinata, kamu tau tidak artinya Sakura. Sakura di ambil dari bunga sakura tapi kenapa dia begitu di sakiti oleh sasuke. Bukankah sebaiknya Sakura itu harus di rawat karena dia tumbuh pada musim semi saja." Ucap Naruto yang mendorong Kursi roda, dia melewati pasien lainnya dan menuju ke Parkiran. Sesampai di parkiran Naruto menolong Hinata untuk duduk, karena disaat hamil tua Hinata ekstra hati-hati. "Lantas, Kenapa kamu bertanya kepadaku. Bukankah namanu juga membawa arti kehangatan supaya orang yang kekurangan merasa kenyang, Naruto itu berasal dari kata Mie untuk musim dingin dan semi." Hinata menangis karena melihat Naruto yang tidak tau kondisi Sakura dan Hinata. Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata menangis langsung memeluknya, dia tau kalau Hinata harus tenang dan tidak boleh stres. "Maaf, maafkan diriku yang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa liat dirimu dan sahabatku dilema suasana hati." Naruto yang begitu keliatan polos langsung mengelus Hinata, namun Hinata pingsan. Naruto membuat Hinata sadar dengan wewangian. "Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?." Hinata sadar, dan wajahnya merah. Ia langsung memegang bajunya, Naruto menutup pintu mobil depan yang di dekat Hinata. Hinata memegang tangan Naruto, ia tersenyum dan memberikan kepalan tangan menandakan semangat kepada Naruto. "Jangan Stress, pasti ada cara untuk mengatasi semua masalah ini. Aku akan mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi sebagai istrimu aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." Naruto tersenyum, dia mengemudikan mobil tuanya yang dipakai, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan uangnya hanya karena gengsi sesaat. Yah Nruto terkesan normal dibandingkan anaknya, dia mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan melihat perkotaan di Konoha yang sudah bertumbuh pesat. Hinata tertidur pulas, Naruto mematikan mobilnya dan mengecup Hinata. "Selamat tidur, Hinata." Ia memakaikan selimut ke kaki Hinata supaya tidak kedinginan dan ia mengecup perut Hinata. "Selamat tidur, putri kecilku. Semoga sehat ya." Ia menyalakan mobilnya, berputar balik menuju rumahnya yaitu di kediaman Hinata. Jarak dari rumahnya tidak sangat jauh dengan kantor dan rumah sakit, ia memanggil Hanabi. "Hanabi, tolong antarkan kakakmu ke atas ya. Apakah Boruto bangun?." Tanya Naruto, Hanabi mengedipkan mata dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya nan lentik ke bibirnya. Naruto mengerti tanda itu, bahwa Boruto tertidur lelap. Hinata bangun dan keluar dari mobil. "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata ada kerjaan numpuk." Hinata dan Hanabipun masuk ke rumah. Naruto menyetir mobilnya ke kantornya, ia menelepon Konoha.

Tirrrr….Tirrrr…Tirrrr Konoha mengangkat telepon

Halo Guru ada apa, menelponku? Tanya Konohamaru di telepon

Apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan berkasnya, kita harus menyelesaikan berkasnya di saat belum ada masalah.

Saat Konoha dan Naruto berbicara, tiba-tiba Sakura merampas telepon Konoha.

Ini gara-gara kamu, kalau kamu tidak cuti lama pasti masalah Karin terselesaikan. Belum saja Naruto selesai berbicara muncullah Sakura yang emosi, ia menutup telepon.

"Benar firasatku tidak enak, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak cuty pasti akan selesai. Tunggu yang menyurhku cutykan si kepala berwarna pink dan si Sasuke yang sombong." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat situasi di kotanya, ia melihat sekeliling dan tibalah di kantornya. Ia mematikan mobil dan mengambil kuncinya. Ia menutup kuncinya dan berlari ke kantornya, para staff di kantor melirik Naruto yang acak-acak. Sesampai di ruangnya Naruto mencari berkas Karin dan Undang-Undang mengenai pasal melarikan diri. Kantor Naruto kembali berantakan, ia menerima telepon dari pusat kepolisian.

"Apakah anda ada berkas tentang dokumen Karin dan pasalnya sebab saya kemarin belum mengambilnya?." Ucap Naruto di telepon.

Berkasnya sudah kami kirim di email Konoha. Ucap Kantor pusat kepolisian Ninja. Saat Naruto mengetik berkas-berkas di komputernya, Konoha datang dan mengetuk pintu. "Sensei, saya masuk ya mau mengantarkan berkasnya. Ada sebagian yang saya kerjakan ada sebagian yang saya belum kerjakan." Naruto berlari dan membuka pintunya. "Wah-wah sejak kapan kamu rajin. Nah beginikan cucu kebanggaan kakekmu." Ucap Naruto, Konoha yang masuk sudah menduga jika Naruto bekerja lagi pasti berantakan. Buku, kertas, tas, dan Undang-undang Ninja berserakan di kantornya. "Tinggal dicap aja, oh iya bagaimana keadaan istri guru?." Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengacukan jempolnya, ia mengecap dokumen penangkapan Karin dan membuat berita di komputer. Ia bekerja keras jika sedang serius. "Konoha, malam ini kamu temanin saya lembur ya. Saya mengetik undang-undang untuk sidangnya si Karin."

Di rumah Naruto dan Hinata, Hanabi sedang memasak makan siang buat Hinata. Hinata lagi menonton televition, Hanabi sedang memotong sayur, dan daging untuk membuat soup daging buat Hinata.

"Kak, kenapa tidak kakak istirahat saja. Kasihan bayinya kalau kakak stress." Ucap Hanabi yang memasak soup dan nasi. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, oh iya apa Boruto tidak menangis?." Tanya Hinata sambil memakan buah. Hanabi yang memasak tersenyum dengan Hinata. "sedikit rewel, tapi sudah ku tenangkan dia rewel karena diapersnya." Hanabi membawa soup dan sayur lainnya ke meja makan, sehabis itu dia menolong Hinata untuk makan di ruang makan, Hanabi mengambil obat Hinata di kotak obat.

Di kantor, Naruto menguap kelelahan. Ia kebingungan mengerjakan tugas dan masalah Karin. Ia makan mie ramen kesukaannya saat istirahat. "Guru kalau begini, kita bakalan tidak pulang sampai besok. Lebih baik pulang sore atau malam. Kasian guru Hinata kan." Ujar Konoha yang lagi mengetik.

Hoaam

"Bodo, kalau ditunda Sakura bisa perang sama Sasuke. Sakurakan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang untuk kepentingan kantor dan rumah." Naruto tidur di sofa selepas makan, Konoha menyetel lagu di kantor Naruto. "Konoha, jangan menghidupkan musik di jam kerja." Belum sempat Konoha menyetel lagu, Naruto memarahinya. Guru sendiri di jam kerja malah tidur, dasar Guru pemalas. Ucap Konoha Maru di dalam hatinya, telepon di meja kerja Naruto berbunyi. Naruto mengacak rambutnya, dan melihat mejanya penuh dengan makanan seteah bangun tidur. Ia membuang bungkusan mie ramen, dan kembali bekerja. Ia melihat telepon yang berdering, ia melihat Hanabi menelepon.

Ia mengirim Katalk kepada Hanabi.

Hanabi, kenapa nelepon kaknaruto.

Katalk, bunyi hape hanabi berbunyi.

Kak Naruto, tolong pulang sore ya. Soalnya aku mau les karate. Hanabi tidak bisa jaga Boruto.

Katalk, bunyi hape Naruto berbunyi.

"Doamu terwujud Konoha, si Hanabi ada les karate tidak bisa menjaga Boruto." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap meja dan merapikan jaket dan topinya. "Sabar, Guru. Untung aku masih jadi Pemuda yang belum menikah. Naruto memukul kepala Konoha.

Pletak

"Jangan kurang ajar ya, sama guru." Topi dan Jaket ditata rapi oleh Naruto, ia melihat tenaganya yang tidak terpakai dengan tatapan lesu. Jurus Sumoning Jutsunya hanya dipakai saat di hutan dan pedesaan, kalau di kota dia pakai menggunakan pistol alat jaman barat. "Guru, sabar ini resiko kita hidup dengan pengetahuan canggih. Di jaman peperangan memakai jutsu tapi di jaman canggih kita memakai pistol dan Jarum." Ucap Konoha yang tertawa sambil mengetik.

'Di sisi lain, aku ingin kembali ke jaman kuno. Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu menguras tenaga, supaya tidak membuat Kota dan desa jadi kacau, meskipun kasus ini kemarin memakai jutsu tapi yang dipakai jutsu bayangan dan jarum beracun.' Ucap Naruto di dalam hati, Konoha yang memandang Naruto juga merasa kasian. Belakangan ini Cuma menyelesaikan kasus ringan dan membuat pasal penangkapan Karin. Guru Narutoi ini, membuatku seperti diangkat oleh dua Kaka yang beda ibu. Yang satu suruh A yang Satu suruh B. Ucap Konoha dalam hati ia merasa benar-benar dirinya seperti mempunyai keluarga yang utuh.

Katalk

Hinata , maaf aku telat pulang sore nanti aku pulang jam 5 ya.

TBC

#Sekian dari cerita saya, lagi bad mood jadi tidak ada kesan romantis.

#Hummm mau tau kisahnya di ambil dari cerita apa-apa saja si naruto kok pengarangnya membawa unsur kriminal.


	23. Chapter 23

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi

DLDR

Title: Kerjaan Yang Tertunda

Jam 12 siang, adalah hiruk pikuknya suasana Kota Konoha yang sudah mulai bergantian unsur budayanya dari mulai budaya jepang, pindah ke budaya barat yang serba canggih dengan inovasi masa kini. Di kantor Naruto banyak orang-orang pada sibuk, dan suara mereka seperti suara orang yang sedang di pasar. Karena disaat jam kerja ada banyak masalah dan kasus yang belum terselesaikan, saat mentari memancarkan sinarnya bagaikan api yang membara Naruto malah sedang bersantai tak peduli pekerjaannya dan tak peduli istrinya. Naruto terus mondar-mandir tanpa henti, ada sesuatu yang di simpannya.

"Ah, kalau begini terus seharusnya aku menurutimu. Kasian istriku yang sedang hamil." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal, ia belum bisa membuat undang-undang dan kasus sebesar ini dengan benar dikarenakan level menjadi ketua polisi itu sangatlah sulit. Naruto menjadi ketua polisi saat usianya muda dan ia dipilih langsung oleh ketua polisi terdahulu yaitu Kakashi.

"Kalau, sulit mari main catur saja guru. Ini saat aku gundah, aku selalu main catur supaya aku tidak stres." Ucap Konohamaru, ia ingin gurunya ceria tidak seperti orang kehilangan akal. Naruto yang bingung dan stress pun memikirkan pendapat Konoha, ia mulai menarik napas dan duduk bersama Konoha.

"Jadi, apa masaah guru?. Apakah Guru dilanda emosi atau sedang dilema penderitaan istri dan sahabat." Ucap Konohamaru, yang mengetahui belakangan ini gurunya tampak tidak begitu semangat bekerja. Dipikir-pikir Naruto begitu setres mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan Karin, dia bimbang mau menyelesaikan masalah Karin atau masalah Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto sendiri lagi memikirkan kondisi Hinata yang hamil tua. Suasana di ruang Naruto begitu sunyi, Naruto masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

"Aapakah aku begitu muda menjadi kepala detektive?, sehingga masalah saja tidak bisa kuselesaikan dengan tepat. Sampai-sampai istriku menangis, karena aku berkata kenapa Sasuke tidak jujur dengan Sakura kalau sebenarnya dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Karin."Naruto memainkan catur jepang atau _shogi_ dengan serius, tangannya membolak-balikkan pion shogi.

Konohamaru menghidupkan lagu, lagu yang diputar Konohamaru membuat suasana menjadi tegang dalam permainan catur jepang atau shogi. Konohamaru melihat Naruto mulai serius bermain catur, ia berhasil meningkatkan daya emosi Naruto menjadi meningkat. Karena dari tadi pagi hingga siang Naruto bagaikan kucing yang malas-malasan tidak niat bekerja.

"Hum, jadi begitu. Ya, bener sih kata guru Hinata. Guru Naruto harus bisa mencairkan masalah ini atau menyelesaikan, dan guru Hinata pasti mendukung niat baik Guru kok." Konohamaru menyerang naruto. "Skak, guru sekarang guru gantian bermain." Ucap Konohamaru. Semangat guru pasti guru bisa menang. Ucap Konohamaru di dalam hati, sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Aku, kerjakan masalah Karin sampai selesai. Kamu kemaskan shogi, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah Karin." Ucap Naruto, ia merenggangkan badannya supaya tidak pegal dan sakit karena bermain catur di bawah dan tanpa alas duduk atau meja kecil yang biasa dipakai Naruto ketika makan siang. Hari begitu cepat jam menunjukkan jam 1:15 siang ia mengetik komputer begitu cepat, jari-jemarinya begitu ihai dalam mengetik. Tiba-tiba hujan datang, cuaca di Konoha tidak bisa diprediksi karena kadang saat musim semi atau musim dingin turun hujan.

"Karin telah membuat suasana desa Konoha menjadi kacau, ditambah lagi dia menunda penangkapannya." Naruto di jam segini mengetik kasus-kasus yang akan dibawa ke pengadilan untuk proses hukuman karim. Nasib Naruto bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk, bila ia tidak bisa membuat Jaksa dan Hakim menangkap Karin. Karirnya akan berakhir, dan Hinata akan sedih.

"Guru, jangan engkau seperti kucing yang sedang mengandung seorang anak. Kerjanya hanya bisa malas-malasan, guru tidak maukan jika guru Hinata marah gimana?." Ucap Konohamaru, ia sedang merapikan meja yang biasa dipakai bermain catur jepang.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, orang ngomong anjing menggonggong. Dunia jauh mengabur, kelam mendinding batu. Itu isi hatiku sekarang Konohamaru." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di depan jendela, ia melihat hujan yang belum begitu reda. Konohamaru memberi Naruto secangkir kopi hangat, ia di sebelah naruto. Hati naruto tersayat, melihat Sahabatnya dilanda masa lalu dan pekerjaan.

Naruto menggerakan jemarinya begitu teliti, ia melihat pesan. Apakah Sasuke sudah jujur atau belum?

"Khayalan ini di luar kendali, jika ini benar tidak ada jawabannya. Apakah ini tidak apa-apa untuk bermimpi, kebahagiaan ini terhubung ke masa depan." Ucap Konoha, berbicara dengan naruto. Jika seandainya Naruto dan Hinata bisa cuti selamanya, dan Konohamaru tidak banyak kerjaan. Hujan mengheningkan suasana di kantor Naruto, Konohamaru mengetahui bahwa Naruto pemberani.

"Kamu pandai membalas puisi, ya. Aku bangga bisa membantumu belajar, terima kasih telah memberiku kepercayaan dan semangat untuk hidup." Naruto kembali ke meja kerjanya, Konoha menaruh secangkir kopi di meja Naruto.

"Diminum selagi hangat, jika tidak hangat terasa tidak enak." Naruto meminum kopi pemberian Konohamaru, ia bergegas memakai jaket dan topi saat pikiran sudah jernih kembali.

"Makasih Kopinya, aku pulang dulu. Soalnya Hinata dan Boruto sendirian di rumah." Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga. Naruto menggunakan jurus lompat ninjanya untuk menuju ke lantai satu dan ke pakiran mobil. Sesampai di pakiran mobil, ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2. Naruto bergegas menginjakkan remnya dan melaju, tak lupa ia mampir ke toko mainan membelikan mainan Boruto.

"Hum, ku belikan mobil-mobilan dan buku dongeng." Naruto berbicara sendiri, ia memilih mainan mobil-mobilan dan buku dongeng. Naruto menuju ke tempat pembayaran mainan.

"Totalnya adalah 80000 Yen, tuan Hokage." Naruto membayar belanjaannya, ia senyum kepada kasir. "Terima kasih, atas pembeliannya."

Naruto menuju ke mobil dan melaju dengan remnya. Ia memutar mobi, dan melewati jalan di perumahan dengan pelan-pelan. Di perumahan banyak anak kecil bermain dan orang tua sedang berbicara. Naruto membuka kaca mobil, dan menyapa orang tua yang sedang mengobrol.

"Selamat, siang Nek. Selamat siang adik-adik." Ia menuju ke rumahnya di komplek perumahan Hyuuga. Rumah Hinata masih bernuansa kerajaan jepang kuno, dengan taman yang indah dan percikan yang dipasang memakai bambu tertata rapi. Serta kolam ikan di tamannya.

"Boruto, ayah pulang. Sayang, aku pulang awal maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Ucap Naruto yang masuk ke rumah, Boruto di depan Naruto merengek.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hikssss…" Boruto minta digendong, Naruto menaruh mainan di ruang bermain Boruto. Bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh boruto.

"Atatakai….Boruto, kamu rewel sekali. Kamu kesepian, Kak Hanabi pergi les karate. Cup, anak ayah jangan nangis. Ayah sudah beli mainan." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman maninsnya, ia menggendong Boruto penuh perhatian.

 _Syukurlah, wajah suamiku tidak terlihat seperti benang kusut. Sekarang aku lega melihat dia tersenyum, ini pasti Konohamaru. Dia selalu mejadi motivator buat gurunya_. Hinata dan Naruto di ruang bermain bersama Boruto. Mereka bersantai di kamar bermain.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Hana Pusparini

Naruto

DC: Masashi kishimoto

Rate: T-M

Genre: Mix

Pair: NaruHina Slight:SasuSaku

Warning: typo, OOC, kosakata kurang bagus, author newbie dan banyak lagi. Gambar dan Lagu hanya pemberi manis buat cerita.

DLDR

Title: Menyelidiki Kasus Karin

Saat di ruangan Naruto meluruskan kakinya, Sore itu terasa sangat gelap. Cahaya mendung menutupi sinar masuk di rumah Naruto. Dengan jemrinya yang panjang dan lebar, ia membaca handphone yang terletak di saku. Jemarinya meraba telepon genggam, matanya fokus membaca pesan dari Sikamaru.

Kepada Pak Ketua YTH:

Masalah Karin sudah saya selesaikan, jadi anda tinggal menyelidiki di email.

Sejenak pandangannya terpaku pada email di hanphone dan nomer kasus masalah sarada.

"Hinata, aku ke kamar kerja dulu," kecup Naruto. Ia membuka pintu ruang bermain, dan masuk ke kamar kerja. Membuka laptop dan menghidupkannya. Naruto mengeprint email dari Sikamaru. Sore itu, jam 17.00 adalah suasana yang sunyi di clan Hyuga. Hinata menidurkan Boruto dan meletakkan di kasur bayi. Hinata menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, ia mematikan lampu di kamar Boruto.

Di kamar Naruto sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang sangat rumit. Akhirnya ia menemukan titik permasalahan pembunuhan sahabatnya Utakata, menyelidiki kasus Gaara yang sebelumnya, dan menyocokkan kasus baru pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh Akatsuki. Naruto masuk ke kamar kerja Naruto, gadis berambut hitam itu membantu naruto.

"Masalah Karin adalah faktor ekonomi, kemrin kamu melihat Karin di rumah sakit kan," Hinata membuka Undang-undang kasus perdata dan mengecek perekonmian Karin.

Dan hatinurani Hinata berkata bahwa tidak ada yang di khawatirkan tentang masalah pribdi dengan masalah pembunuhan. Berulang-ulang Hinata menasihati Naruto bahwa tidak boleh mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri, masalah pembunuhan adalah masalah yang berat.

Hanabi membuka pintu, mencopot sepatu, dan mencuci tangannya. Ia mengecek belanja Onlinenya.

"Kurang 100 Yen lagi, uangnya untuk membelikan kado buat Himawari lahir."

Dia menjatuhkan badannya dan tidur nyenyak. Di kamar Naruto menyelidiki kasus Utakata.

"Pembunuhan Utaka sangat tragis, aku sampai lupa kalau dia saat itu memesan sebuah Mie ramen ichiraku."

"Aku juga terkejut, tidak sangka sahabat kita terbunuh Akatsuki."

Naruto memeluk dan mencium perut istrinya. "Himawari cepat lahir ya, ayah kangen sekali."

"Sudah-sudah, kamu cepat selesaikan tugas, aku kekamar dulu mau minum obat."

Hinata keluar kamar, pintu di tutup. Dia memencet nomer sasuke.

"Halo Sasuke, ini aku. Masalah Karin sudah ku urus. Jadi jangan cemas. Dan Ingat kasihan Sakura dia sering keletihan menunggumu pulang dari luar kota," Naruto megecap kasus Karin.

"Aku sedang di luar kota, tadi pagi aku di suruh oleh Guru Kakasi untuk menyelidiki Akatsuki."

Sasuke sedang di desa hujan, ia minum teh dan melihat sekitar rumah makan adakah orang mencurigakan.

"Kamu sebaiknya bilang sama Sakura kirim dia surat bahwa Karin hanya masa lalumu, kalau masih di sembunyikan nanti jadi masalah."

"Naruto, aku tutup ya telephonenya. Ada Anggota Akatsuki, aku sedang menyamar jadi orang dari desa hujan." Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

Naruto mengirim Faximail ke Sikamaru. Telepon genggam Naruto berbunyi. Naruto menekan telepon melalui jam tangannya.

"Hari ini apa?" tanya Sikamaru. "Kasusnya dimulai dari dendam atau masalah perekonomian."

Naruto menguap dan menjawab telepon dari Sikamaru.

"Inti permasalahannya adalah Perekonomian, lalu menyebar ke dendam antara saudagar." Ruang Naruto berantakan, dia merapikan di map kasus Karin map berwarna biru, kasus Utakata map berwarna merah.

"Aku sudah kirimkan utang-utang Karin yang di catat oleh saudagar. Utang itu berjumlah 4500 Yen atas nama Karin, dan Karin pernah bekerja di tempat saudagar ternam itu."

"Makasih infonya, aku akan cetak bukti-buktinya."

"Hukum pidana atas pembunuhan dan hukum perdata kasus Korban ke pelaku." Naruto mencatat kasus pembunuhan dan dimasukan ke dalam hukum pidana.

Naruto melihat email dari sasuke.

Sasuke:

"Besok siang, kamu ada rencana tidak dobbe."

Naruto:

"Besok siang aku ada urusan menyangkut Karin, Temme."

Sasuke :

"Sinyal di desa hujan lumayan bagus, perkembangan teknologi sudah seperti desa konohagakure. Tapi Kenapa malah Akatsuki masih berkeliaran?" :V :V (jangan serius ngurusin badan)

Sebaliknya, Naruto tertawa melihat percakapan Sasuke lalu ia menutup email dari sasuke. Naruto mengecap permasalahan Karin dan melihat rekaman medis karin dan suaminya.

Mereka terkena Leukimia. Pantas saja pengeluran mereka banyak dan hutangnya juga menumpuk.

Tapi Naruto tidak lengah, ia sudah berjanji ke Hinata untuk membuat istrinya sehat. Ia mengemaskan berkas-berkas dan memasukkan ke tas kerjanya. Naruto mengambil bajunya yang sudah bau, dan mencuci ke laundrian di bawah.

"Oh, Kak Naruto tidak tidur?" tanya Hanabi.

"Wah, kamu cepat sekali."

"Aku tadi pulang awal dan tidak jadi menginap. Dan kelasku libur sebentar besok." Hanabi menyiapkan makan malam.

"Apakah Ayah mertua baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Cuma dia bilang kalau Himawari lahir dia bakalan kesini."

Naruto tersedak. "Apa? Ayah mau datang?" Naruto menaruh gelas. Dan memegang kepala.

"Jangan cemas, dia tidak akan memarahimu."

Kapan aku selesai menyelesaikan kasus. Pasti di suruh libur lagi.

Naruto tertidur di ruang tamu.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kasus Karin part 2

"Naruto, kamu tidak sarapan," Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Dia lari, dan membuka pintu mobil. Di dalam dia memakai jaket, sarung tangan, dan jam, kemudian ia menyopir dengan laju karena kasus Karin belum terselesaikan. Dia mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Yah, dia mengendarai mobil yang lama karena itu gaya dia sebagai detektif. Sesampai di ruangan, ia menaruh tas. Cahaya masuk di ruang kantor ketua polisi. Staf kantor lalu-lalang di depan kantor, bertugas menyelidiki kasus terkecil dan terbesar.

Naruto sedang duduk dan menghitung jumlah pengeluaran Karin, lalu menghitung utang yang lunas dan belum lunas. Sasuke membuka pintu, dan masuk ke tempat kerja Naruto.

"Ini, berkas dari wawancara ku ke penduduk desa hujan."

"Makasih, oh ya ini pesanan dari sakura dia minta Hinata memberikan obat cepat hamil," Naruto meletakkan obat cepat hamil di meja dan ia kembali bekerja.

"Bagaimana kasus Utakata dan Karin ada kecurigaan," Sasuke mengambil air mineral di ruang kerja Naruto.

"Kalau Karin hanya kasus sepele utangnya belum lunas, sekarang aku lagi sibuk menghitung pengeluaran, pemasukan, dan hutang Karin."

Sikamaru masuk, dan mengantarkan sidik jari musuh yang menyerang Utakata.

"Dobbe, percuma kamu membawa obat penyubur kandungan. Kalau aku sering keluar kota."

"Selesai, semua kasus sudah ku masukka ke Excel dan Word. Kalian tinggal meneliti jumlah digitnya benar atau tidak," Naruto menyerahkan berkas print kasus Karin ke Sikamaru dan Sasuke.

Naruto melihat berkas-berkas dan megecek foto-foto sidik jari. Dia teringat masa lalu

"Sobat, kamu tahukan kalau jadi guru itu harus baik."

Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Tidak terasa, ya. Sudah musim semi hari ini adalah hari cuti bersama karena perayaan panen, Sakura juga pasti sudah berkemas." Naruto pulang ke rumah, ia menuruni anak tangga. Dia membawa tas dan masuk ke mobil. Di kota, tak luput dia membeli pakaian bayi perempuan. Membayar dan pergi menuju ke mobil. Menyetir dengan pelan.

"Aku pulang. Hinata ini ada kupon ke pohon sakura dan ini baju bayi untuk Himawari nanti lahir." Naruto memberikan Hinata hadiah musim semi dan menciumnya.

"Makasih, Sayang. Oh iya kamu sudah selesai, takutnya gagal seperti taun lalu."

Naruto mencium dan memberikan file keuangan Karin.

"Kalau aku pulang awal, kasus Karin sudah selesai. Berkas Kasus Utakata, selesai liburan musim semi. Aku dapat izin dari Nenek Tsunade dan Guru untuk merawatmu."

Cintaku tidak akan pernah berakhir untukmu, sayang. Pikir.


End file.
